Zatoichi Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Based on the Zatoichi films, what if Naruto had been blinded at birth and learned through his weakness how to be stronger as a man and a warrior? Follow a seemingly harmless wandering masseur Naruto as he enjoys the world through his experiences when not splitting in two whoever harms his friends. Harem. Chapter 1 is prologue. May have gender-bending.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

I guess the love you give me is what keeps me going through this site, looking at my stories and thinking how to have fun with you dragged me for this ride.

**XXXXXX**

Prologue - Sight to the blind

The simple cries of an infant broke through the chaos that was the barren wasteland where the Kyuubi had its last battle before residing in his new host. However, once he settled in his new flesh prison, the fox noticed something, he couldn't see. It was known to a bare minimum, mainly those who were Jinchuuriki or actually wanted to know about them as people instead of being the demon in them, but the Tailed Beasts were more than capable of seeing through the eyes of their host. The fox might have thought of himself as almighty, but even he could feel fear at this turn of events. Not only was his host defenseless, a newborn baby, but he was blind, possibly because of the fight in which that masked freak made him go berserk and almost kill his current host after killing said boy's family.

For him to say it was sickening would be short.

To his good luck it seemed his hearing still worked, making the fox wonder… Taking a calm posture in his new cage in the middle of the darkness, the fox moved himself and focused his chakra around him. Then, with a burst of power from himself and the kid's still reforming chakra network, a small wave of chakra oozed from the baby, acting as a bat's sonic radar. The chakra wave hit something, and the information instantly went to the fox's eyes, taking the form of a human.

He chuckled, "**Good thing that old man taught me this trick, now all I have to do is wait until the moment is right… No!**"

Biting back a growl, Kyuubi felt and sensed how the nearest human being grabbed and lifted the baby. Through the kid's ears he could listen to him, "He's blind… Guess this will make it easier." The voice, one that identified its owner as a man, said as he closed the crying kid's eyes, listening to him hiccupping now that it finally tired itself of crying. "It was your mistake, Minato-sensei, to trust such a village and lead them into killing each other to feed their egos with hollow justifications… None of them deserve to live. It doesn't matter how or why, after all the suffering they created and continue to ignore to live in their fallacies, none of them are worthy of being a part of my world…" the fox was actually scared, the guy was not all right, and the way he cradled the silently sobbing baby made the demon worry for his and the kid's well-being.

Instantly, the fox heard running water through the kid's ears, and as he focused more on his chakra sensor, his blood ran cold as he felt how the man dangled the baby by his blankets now tightly wrapped around its tiny body above a river. There was, however, a large amount of people near the river, a few miles away yet still near enough for someone like the Kyuubi to be there in no time… And now it hit the fox what was going through the mind of the bastard holding the baby of his previous host: the masked bastard, as he called the creep that controlled him and lead him into ruining this kid's life, was going to drown the kid to set the demon free. That might take a while, as the Kyuubi knew that the Sanbi's last host had been killed, and yet he could sense his three-tailed brother still alive and ready to cause mindless havoc once the news arrived.

"Sorry, Naruto… But your death won't be in vain. For a new better future I need the Kyuubi out, and for an easier way to do so, I need the Leaf out. It will take some time for him to get out, as I discovered thanks to the traitors in this village, but it's a win-win… for me."

And just like that, the baby sunk into the water. The masked man waited as he looked at the current carrying the child towards the Leaf village and out of view. All he had to do was wait until the little, still developing lungs of the child swallowed enough water for the fox to be free, and then another rampage would take place to destroy the Leaf before the fox was taken for his plans to finally start. The man simply left, deciding not to waste much time as the village rebuilt itself, for once the Kyuubi reappeared they'd be taken down permanently, and then he'd take the fox. Sure, his sensei's son would die, but at this point he couldn't care less.

However, someone did care once they saw a floating figure that cried and coughed violently whenever water wasn't getting to his lungs. The figure's companions turned to the sound, watching their comrade jump into the water and grab the crying figure, helping the infant out of the water.

"I-It's a boy! Help! I need help! I think he's drown- Oh god… A Jinchuuriki? Ah, goddamn it! I need help! This kid can barely breathe!"

XXXXXX

"A Jinchuuriki… You brought a Jinchuuriki to our country, one that's been declared as a neutral country to the others, mainly because they always fight against each other for the very child you brought with yourselves… Tell me, did any of this seem like a bad idea to you before doing it, or are your skulls too damn thick?!"

"B-But sir, the kid was drowning! I couldn't just let him die like that… Jinchuuriki or not, he's just a newborn boy… If you were in the same situation, could you have taken pride in letting him-"

"Men, your words are true, I'd have done the same as you, or else I'd apply myself seppuku after knowing I left a young child to die. What I meant was, why didn't you take him here of all places? I know his village may have been a dangerous place for the child, but for God's sake, having him here is like putting a sign on our asses telling the other villages to attack us."

"The… The child's name is Naruto, sir… It says so in his blankets."

"Naruto? As in the fishcake or a maelstr- Why am I even bothering? The fact remains, this boy could start a war between us and the other countries."

"But not if we hide him, sir! Please! We can't just let him-"

"Let me finish, as a good soldier should."

"Yes, sir…"

"As I was saying… We can't let this kid be known of in any other country, so you better have hidden your tracks well."

"Y-You mean…"

"He can stay, so long as his host remains a secret between us. Even our village would grow uneasy if they so much as thought of him as a Jinchuuriki. I shall make the proper paperwork, find a family for him, and see what to do so he can have a normal civilian life. But, we all know what could happen should the shinobi countries know of him, recognize him, or have their own methods to track and find Jinchuuriki. In that case, the kid should know how to fight for himself. He can have a civilian life if he so desires, but blind or not, I doubt he'd have it easy should ninjas hunt him down."

"Thank you, Mifune-sama!"

The general sighed deeply as he looked at the bundle in his desk while his men bowed to him in thankfulness… He still felt the urge to beat them to a pulp, but first there was a child who needed their help. He still could feel his old wounds from his fights with shinobi warm up as he looked at the child, and yet this single boy was just that, an inoffensive child, one that had been thrown away by his fellow shinobi. The elder samurai looked at his sword, using it as a cane to lift himself up. He just wondered what a child could do if taught right without hatred, a Jinchuuriki without the glares of his fellow villagers, one taught through Bushido. He had to admit, he was interested in the possibilities.

However one fox had to admit he was impressed, "**Samurais, huh? Well, this may be better than a ninja, having Mito's blood means he's gonna have a passion for battles, not for stealth. Hehehe… I must say, Mifune, even if you can't listen to me, I'll look forward to this as much as you. Perhaps I'll even teach the boy how to see.**"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap for the prologue!**

**Quick heads up: Naruto will be older than canon, around Itachi's age, and while you won't see his training that's part of the Zatoichi idea: a mysterious wandering man who while we know little about amazes us with his fits to do what's right, even if that means splitting some people in half.**

**Another warning, this may have some gender-bending, most likely a Fem-Gaara, Fem-Itachi, and possibly the three most usually disliked Leaf guys: Kiba, Neji and Sasuke. If you're okay with that, fine, if not, well, flame me and you win an award for being either a twat or a dickhead for ignoring this fair warning. And lastly, Canon Hinata may be changed for the Road To Ninja Hinata, the one that's a mixture of Soi Fong from Bleach, a certain Black Lagoon protagonist, and with a sprinkle of Morrigan Aensland.**

**I'll see how this story goes to the end, maybe it'll rid me of the bad taste of Kishimoto's mindless devotion to his Uchiha wife-husband-fetish thing leaves in my mouth.**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

I need to find more funny things to say in this bit, like why it's not good to thrust your hips into a hole, last time I did my ass was caught in a washing machine.

**WARNING:** Minor OC's, and I say minor as in their only purpose is to serve as plot devices for this chapter and nothing else to show this Naruto's personality.

**XXXXXX**

The Blind Fox

A low snoring sound could be heard inside a small cart carrying instruments, costumes, and a few giggling acrobat boys. The source of the snores was a blond man with whiskered cheeks, a chin with drool on it, a tanned skin, whiskered cheeks, a deceptively lean but strong body, and a mop of golden hair done in a short spiky top-knot ponytail with the rest of his hair falling messily around his scalp. The man wore a customized masseur's outfit: he had a brown gi with a black lace keeping it tied up, but wore gray hakama pants and a black opened kimono on top and nothing on his feet but the calloused skin from many hours walking on the dirt. The man was probably around his twenties, it was hard to tell, but he was blind. Aside from already seeing the dead color in his milky cerulean eyes, he carried a red cane with him with two grooves on the handle where his thumb rested peacefully.

A kid, of about ten, stood on his hands in the cart and moved on said hands towards the man, trying to tickle his cheek with his toe. The instant his foot reached his face, the man's hand shot forward and captured him, and despite his eyes still being closed, the kid knew he was caught. "Are we there yet?" the blond asked as he wiped the drool off his face with a barely held back yawn that he released once finishing his sentence.

"Yes, Naruto-san." Said the father of the kids as he looked in front of the cart pulled by an ox. The boys ran to see a large village, awed at the sights of the large gates.

Naruto smiled as he got up and reached out, two pairs of hands grabbed his own, as the boys helped him up and down the cart. "Thank you for your hospitality." The blind masseur said with a bow.

The father chuckled, patting one of his shoulders with his fist, "Hey, you took ten years of stress off me. You're no normal masseur, Naruto-san."

Said blind man chuckled back, "I just wanted to see this city, is all. Though I must say I'm better massaging ladies." He said with a small smile while the father chuckled a bit harder.

"True, it does help when the lady's a beauty. Still, you're one odd fellow. Why would a blind man wander all alone on his own?" the father asked.

The blond chuckled some more, "Well, I just want to have fun." the blind man replied, "I never wanted to remain in my village all of my life, so I thought I'd try to be to as many places as I could on my own feet or with help. I can make money as a masseur, a musician or even gambling, so I don't worry about things."

"A blind man gambling? Sorry to be rude, but isn't that a bit unfair?" the father asked, one of his kids running to the samurai.

"Yeah, what if they cheat?" the boy asked. "Even if you're a nice guy, I know people cheat, like when a boy tricked me into losing my trading cards. At least my brothers helped me get them back."

Naruto chuckled, "I have my ways." He said cryptically. "I may be unable to sleep without the sound of dices in a cup, but that doesn't mean I am easy to fool."

The family of acrobats chuckled, not knowing how truthful the man's words were. After a quick goodbye, the blind man started to walk to the village before him, Cloud. There was a festival going on, and he could listen from miles away kids laughing as they used the spare fireworks from their parents' stores to have fun while a few small stands outside the shops and establishments had people performing to tease passing bystanders to get inside to enjoy a good time. The blond chuckled as he started to wander around with his cane as his guide. He let his ears take in every fun activity they could, while his nose captured as many delicious scents as it could from the restaurants.

"Now, if only I could find an inn to spend the night." The blind blond said as he tried to listen for anyone getting closer to him, making a fox sigh, "**You could use our eyes, you know?**" the blond chuckled, '_I'd rather not rely on you, my friend. Mifune-sensei did say a samurai must know how to fight his own battles._' He replied, making the fox sigh as his only sign of agreement. Then the masseur listened to something, crying.

Moving his cane around, the blind man turned to the sound of sobs, careful to keep his distance to avoid hurting whoever was sobbing. The sounds of cheers and preparations started to die as the man walked into what he assumed was an alley. His cane hit something, and judging by the empty sound of it he seemed to have hit a dumpster. He used the back of his hand to guide himself around it and soon met the source of the crying.

A little boy in tattered clothes looked up in shock at the blind man, gasping in fear until noticing with confusion the man's concerned face despite the closed eyes, "W-Who are you?" the boy asked as he wiped the tears off his face.

"Ah, sorry." the masseur said with a nod of politeness, "I'm Naruto, I'm a masseur. Why were you crying?"

The boy sniffed, "I wasn't, I just got something that made me sneeze in my… thing that makes you cry when you sneeze." The kid said, not at all convincing the blind man if the small frown of disappointment was anything to go by. The boy sighed and decided to at least talk about it, "I lost my beetle pet."

"Beetle?" Naruto echoed, confused.

The boy gave him an "Uh-huh," and explained, "Other kids and I have a ring here to watch our beetles fight. I found one and started to feed and train him, but then some guys came in and took my Takeru along the beetles of my friends." The boy said, looking down at his empty hands, "It's not even fair! They just stole them and now are putting their own ring to get money out of bets, and even plan on selling them. But what makes me mad is that they even challenged me to fight for them and… and…" the boy sobbed, but in between that Naruto heard a grunt of muffled pain.

"I see… Where are they?" he asked, lifting his red cane in his left hand.

"Why do you ask? You're a masseur, and you're blind. Those guys are tough, perhaps even as tough as a shinobi." The boy cried, making Naruto chuckle.

"I'm no pushover… Just show me to them and I'll talk to them, if they don't want to return your Takeru, I'll see what I can do." The blind blond said. The boy gave him a quizzical look, unable to know if he was serious or just insane but there was something about that smile and small laughter. This man, he wasn't bluffing or attempting to pull any stupid stunt in his mind, he was treating this like a little misunderstanding.

Meanwhile, in another alley, cruel laughter could be heard, "Man, did you see those kids cry? What a bunch of babies!" a large man preparing himself along his friends for their new beetle fighting ring said as they cheered. "Yeah, we don't even have to bother about feeding the buggers, those kids did all the work for us, and after the festival we can let them out or sell them to someone for more than they're worth." They started to laugh at the idea of the money, "All right, you bastards! This calls for some warm sake! Once this is done we may even get to see some real beauties at the red district!" the boss said as his men cheered.

A duo walked out the alley, chuckling as they looked for sake to celebrate, "Man, I swear this is gonna be a good day, and all we had to do was break a kid's nose for a miserable bug."

"Hello."

"Gah!" before the duo could leave the alley, they stopped dead in their tracks when a masseur seemed to appear out of thin air before them with a large smile, making one of them snap, "The hell, you blind idiot?! You could've scared us to death! Watch where you're going!"

Naruto chuckled, "But I can't." he said as he opened his eyes, making the grunts groan.

"Tch, then get out the way." The other said, making Naruto chuckle more.

"Sorry, but a friend of mine told me about beetle fights in this place, and I'd like to bet." The blond said, shocking the duo.

"But, you're blind…" they said, their shock too much to even be expressed.

"So? I hear beetle fights are in, so I'm interested to be in one." The blond argued, and before the grunts could shove him away for being an idiot, he pulled out a wallet that when he opened it the grunts in the alley had to control their drooling at the money in it. The masseur played with his wallet for a bit, letting the coins bump up and down in his hand, "I guess this is enough, right?"

"N-Naruto-san what are you doing?!" the boy asked, grabbing the blind masseur's leg, before looking in horror at the men before him.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I have you to help me see if they cheat or not. And you can see your Takeru fight again while I get to gamble for a bit before my next nap. We all win." He said, making the grunts in the alley grin.

"Yes, kid, let a grown man have some fun." the duo said as they grabbed the man and walked him into the alley with their arms locked around him and their eyes set on the man's hand still holding his now closed wallet. They put so much attention to the money they didn't notice the man's cane getting in the way of their feet until they kissed dirt.

Naruto chuckled, using a dumb apologetic smile as he held out his hand to the men on the ground, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I really am. This cane has a mind of its own or something, I swear."

The other men growled, one of them aiming a finger at him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Well, smartass, what do you think will happen next?"

The masseur hummed, "We all will have a nice jug of sake after you return the kid's and his friends' beetles to their owners?" he offered with a kind, sweet smile that only served to anger the men. Listening to gritted teeth creaking the blond sighed, "Come on, it's on me." He said with a chuckle.

"Get him!" the boss said as his goons rushed at the blond.

The kid watched the next series of events in amazement. The masseur tripped and fell on a wall, leaning on it while his cane almost flew out his hands and nailed a grunt in the groin, making said man's face change colors. Another grunt charged Naruto but the blond dodged and stumbled forward to another wall, leaning on it again with one shoulder and turning around as the second grunt tried to punch him, only to find the masseur's cane's tip somewhere in between his lungs and colon. Soon the boss lost his cool and rushed at the man, grabbing a nearby wooden plan to try to hit the blond. Naruto dashed off the wall and stumbled towards the boss, leaning down and ramming his head in said man's gut, making the large man grunt and step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the blind masseur said with the same dumb smile.

The boss snapped, raising his plank up, "Well, you'll be when I…" his words trailed off as he heard a strange clicking sound. He felt his hand carrying less weight than usual and turned to look up in shock as his makeshift weapon had been sliced with him holding a piece barely as big as his fist. "W-What the… fuck are you…?" the large man managed to say in between shivers.

Naruto smiled once again a sweet, innocent smile as he approached the man, a hand extended to him, "I'm a guy who likes beetle fights."

"Oh… sure, you know what? They're for free! I'll even sweeten the deal and give you some money for a nice inn to stay at!" the boss said as he stepped back and handed the man the beetles before bowing.

Minutes later, Naruto smiled as he heard the kid's roaring laughter as he held a cage with his Takeru, his friend's beetles, and even more beetles that he could train while the blond man counted the money in his hands, "Heh, good man, he was true to his word. With this I can stay at a nice inn." He said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers on the coins after the kid helped him fold the bills in a certain way to know what was what.

The kid turned to him with a bright smile, "Thank you, Naruto-san! Hey, you really like beetle fights? I know you may not see, but I could tell you how they go when I return these guys to my friends for a new round!"

The blond chuckled, "I'd love to, but first I'd like to find an inn, and after you return your friends' beetles to them you can call me there to enjoy a few rounds."

The kid perked up at that, before snickering a tad rather sinisterly, "Well, if you look for an inn, I know one with a lot of pretty girls now. They could use a masseur." The blond chuckled, taking a bigger liking to this kid.

"Ah, to be a kid, such carefree fun." he said to himself under his breath as the kid lead him forward.

XXXXXX

As he entered a well-recommended inn, and remembering what made it worth a look, Naruto couldn't help himself but take a deep breath, focus with the fox in him, and let out a small wave of chakra. The information went right into his mind, and through his blind eyes he could make figures… absolutely beautiful, nubile figures. Women with nice thin waists, shapely and slightly plump bottoms, and nicely rounded breasts moved back and forth in what, judging by their movements and the sound of cloth restraining both young and mature bodies alike, kimonos.

"This place has the prettiest girls and ladies around town. They also look stressed, so if you're a real masseur you could get a girlfriend if you work some magic." The kid said with a large grin. Naruto could also make out his form, a child with short spiky hair sticking up like a broom, perhaps wearing a gi, shorts and sandals.

"Hey, I never bothered to ask your name, friend." The blind man said with a small smile.

The kid grinned and rubbed the tip of his nose, "Name's Takeru, like my beetle."

Naruto chuckled, "Takeru the beetle boy… Has a funny ring to it."

The boy nodded, "I know. Anyway, have fun, Naruto-san. And thanks a lot for helping me!" Takeru the beetle boy said as he ran off.

The blond chuckled and walked further into the inn, listening closely for anyone who could come his way, but it wasn't long before someone approached him, but instead of being a lady it was a man, possibly twice his weight as he was about twice his size with muscles over muscles. The guy was also a head taller, and carried what sounded like swords, seven of them. As Bee walked into the inn, he gave a brief glance to the blond masseur at the door, confused as to what someone like him could picture there, unless one of the girls needed relief for her back.

"Yo, my fellow, are you lost? Because this place can't have another host." The man said with his bad rapping, making Naruto arch a brow.

"But I thought… Ah, Takeru needs to learn more than just things about beetles." The blind man sighed as he looked down.

Bee hummed, rubbing his chin with one hand, "Perhaps there can be place if you don't mind class." He said and turned to one of the girls moving back and forth, "Ladies, would you mind finding a place to sit his a-"

"End that rhyme and your life is forfeit." Said a tired woman.

Naruto couldn't help but be thankful that his chakra sensor was still working. He could make a fine figure out of this signature. Wide hips, slim abdomen that showed she worked out but didn't overdo it, a pair of medium sized breasts that while not too big would still be good for smothering, a good back, and shapely legs. The blind masseur also made out a braid that reached the woman's mid-back and he could smell a nice shampoo. But he knew she meant business, she had something constricting her chest that unlike the kimonos or most clothing didn't wasn't meant for showing off, but to grant flexibility for her arms while giving protection to her torso, a best. He could tell the same with the sound of cloth tightening around her legs but still left enough mobility to be as swift and dexterous as a cat.

And his ears made the sound of a sharp blade cutting he air as it was drawn out and aimed at the large man's throat. Said man was dead quite and didn't finish his rhyme, for he knew better than to anger the blonde, amber eyes beauty at his side.

The masseur chuckled, "If you're worried about me, please don't, I wouldn't have taken offence to what he was about to say, and I bet he could've said something like… like…" the blind man started to snap his fingers as he dug into his mind deep in thought, making the duo before him sweat-drop, one out of disappointment, and the other out of shame. Then the blond man beamed, "He could've said: 'a man with sass.'"

Bee's eyes sparkled as he clapped, "Gotta note that one down. I can't be no-one's clown." He said as he furiously started to write into his notepad with Yugito groaning as she let the swordsman go, feeling as if her IQ had dropped a precious notch. She knew what Bee was about to say, but the sheer stupidity made her want to forget it as soon as possible.

She then turned to the masseur, "And you are?" the blonde woman asked, trying to change subjects.

"Naruto, a masseur who wandered around and wondered what this festival was about." He replied truthfully, "I heard from a nearby village about Cloud making a big party, and I wanted to join in."

Yugito sighed, "Well, you're kinda late, right now every single place is booked."

The blind man sighed too, "So I've been told. A shame, I really wanted to sleep in a warm inn, perhaps help some of the customers with a massage, if for a fair price."

"Um…" a timid girl in one of the inn's pink kimonos said, raising a hand to the group, "I… I think we have one room, but you'd have to share it."

Naruto beamed, "Thank you. And a pleasure meeting you two." The blind man said as he turned to the duo before following the girl.

Down the stairs, Yugito and Bee sighed, the former speaking, "So, you sensed it too, right? He used chakra, but he has no headband. Could he be retired due to blindness?"

Bee nodded, "That guy's no normal masseur, but from what Gyuki and I can feel he's not a bad guy." He said, as serious as he could be before letting out a smile. "He's probably cool, so, let's got celebrate my new team." The blonde sighed but followed her older friend.

Meanwhile, the girl in the pink kimono didn't notice Naruto's face turning into a slightly worried one, "**This could bite us in the ass, sleep with one eye open.**" The fox said as Naruto walked up the stairs. Once he reached the top and heard the sound of a sliding door he instantly returned to his cheerful airhead persona.

"Ah, Naruto-san?" A familiar voice said, allowing Naruto to recognize a certain family of acrobats. The man had a bald head, a lean body, and wore a blue loose gi with a green belt and worn out black short pants. He looked more like someone who'd carry a Matsuri than an acrobat, but looks were deceiving as the blind masseur knew.

"Takeshi-san, it hasn't even been long, huh?" the blond said with a smile as he walked in, though without listening to a sound of hands on the ground, drums or the bells from the costumes, "Where are your kids?"

"They're down, practicing in the backyard." Takeshi said with a smile. "We had this room booked three months ago for this festival, it sure paid off. But why are you here?"

The woman in the kimono bowed to the acrobat, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing room with him, dear client."

Takeshi chuckled, "Why not? I gave him a ride here when I found him wandering down the road, he's no bother at all, and he gives good massages if you're interested."

Naruto snorted, "Takeshi-san…" he said in between snickers as the maid blushed a bit.

"S-Sorry, but I have to work… But perhaps the other customers or the other girls working here wouldn't mind, though only if we get a break."

And with a bow, she was gone, making Takeshi laugh, "Man, Naruto-san, you got luck with the ladies… I can tell, just with your good looks and your magic hands you could get any beauty out there. That's how I met my wife, though instead of massages I climbed a tree for a lovely bouquet of flowers for her."

Naruto chuckled, "Do you miss her?"

Takeshi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Sure I do, she's with her parents while we're here trying to make money with our act. But she gets to watch over a shop to make money herself too. However, once I return home I will shock her with a nice, big ring all for her."

Naruto laughed and enjoyed a good talk. It was the little things in life that made one smile. That was, until the sound of a crash and gasps echoed from down the stairs.

XXXXXX

"Aw yeah, I told you this sake is the best. When I say it you don't need a test." The large rapper hopeful chanted after emptying a bottle in one go, letting out a sigh along his lyrics.

Yugito sighed as she sipped from her cup at a more moderate pace. Her fellow Jinchuuriki was in a good mood, so she thought she could amuse him by ignoring some of his rapping for a bit. However, she didn't like places like this one very much. Even if Bee was loved, there were still people who hated both of them, with more assholes after her than after the ox of a man. She still got the typical glare every now and then even if some people had warmed up to her after they did with Bee.

The mood was lifted when a couple of kids in purple, baggy full-body suits with bells attached to the ankles and wrists, and red vests on top walked in, one of the boys playing a drum while his older brothers did cart-wheels, back-flips and a few jumps that amazed the customers. They were three boys with black short hair and large grins on their faces as they kept on practicing despite walking into the small restaurant in the inn to get some food, some dango with their allowance, and something good if the customers felt like giving them a tip for the entertainment as the drum played calmly with the bells ringing to its beat and the boys' moves.

Bee and a few customers clapped once they were done, the large man pulled his wallet and handed the kids a few spare coins. Yugito sighed in bliss at the peace of the scenery calmly filled her first cup to get slightly buzzed faster in order to care less about the bad issues, but still sober enough to enjoy the small spectacle, but as soon as she was about to put the cup to her lips someone threw a bottle of sake at her. Her host helped her reflexes kick in to dodge the now broken bottle as it painted one of the inn's walls with sake.

The drum stopped beating and the customers and the acrobat children turned to look at a large, corpulent man in an expensive purple robe with a black kimono, a golden and extremely expensive sash, a massive black mustache, and greasy black hair in a bowl-cut. It was, to the Jinchuuriki duo's dismay, one of the few council members from the Third Raikage's time that still had a deep hatred towards them, and who only remained in place because the village really needed his businesses and nothing else.

He snapped at one of the girls in the pink kimonos that attended the customers, "What did I say about serving people who aren't clients?!" he barked, making the nearest girl cower in a corner, "We can't have people in this restaurant unless they reside in this inn, not to mention these two aren't even welcomed after what they did to me as snotty brats!"

Yugito smiled at the memory, "Sure was fun setting your ass one fire. You deserved it after breaking the Fourth's rules."

The man snorted, "That brat has nothing on his father. The Third would at least know what to do with you two."

Yugito felt her temper slip by, "Oh, then would you care a reminder of why you should obey the guy in charge?" she asked as she got up, cracking her knuckles threateningly at the obese council man.

Said cocky businessman backed off a few steps, "You can't hurt a civilian, you're a shinobi and must follow the rules, like a good pet." He said to try to get the last laugh. If not for Bee grabbing Yugito by her wrist she'd have kicked the guy's teeth down his throat.

"It's not worth it, and if you hurt him then you're the one in trouble. He's a civilian, not a shinobi." Bee said now in his business mode.

The large man smirked and turned behind him at two large burly men with combat vests and pants carrying katanas. They were bodyguards, but nothing that could even bother the shinobi unless their boss was the same guy who annoyed Yugito to no end right there and then. "Escort these animals out of here, we don't allow beasts to eat the food of our customers."

Bee groaned, he wanted some of his town's best sake to cheer for finally getting a shinobi team to teach, and a rather cheerful bunch too. Yugito knew this, and it pissed her off to see someone ruining her friend's fun like this. The much older and larger of the two got up and was about to walk out the door, until a familiar golden top-knot ponytail moved into the room.

Naruto spoke up, "Excuse me, blind man walking through. I'm a paying client too." he said as he moved around and ignored the stares of the people around him, moving towards Yugito and Bee's table. He reached for a chair, which was handed to him by Yugito, "Thanks." He said to the blonde kunoichi as she helped him sit down. But before she could leave, he chuckled, "You wouldn't mind making me company, do you? My treat." The Jinchuuriki duo stopped dead in their tracks, looking in shock at the blind masseur. "They can't kick you out if I pay, right? It's still basically my food, it doesn't matter who I choose to eat it."

The inn owner felt a vein pop in his forehead, "Then you're out! You two, kick him out of my inn!" he shouted to his bodyguards who simply walked to the blond. The masseur turned around at the sound of footsteps and felt two hands grab his shoulders. He was roughly lifted up on his feet, and once he was up the bodyguards landed on their backs hard on the ground. The blind man had his cane in his arms, looking around in concern.

"My, are you two all right?" he asked like a mother to her child.

The bodyguards grunted and tried to get up, only to meet the blind man's cane poking one of them in the eye, making said man cry loudly as Takeshi and his kids watched in pain how he rolled on the ground holding his face. The other guy grabbed the blond by his kimono and tried to pull him down. The blond stumbled forward, but used his cane to avoid falling by stomping it on the downed bodyguard's groin. Several faces paled at the pain the now unconscious man felt.

The other bodyguard got up on shaky legs, staring at the blind man in horror, "Forget this, I'm not stupid!" he said and ran off, leaving he council member all by himself.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry about that, I don't know what's with this cane of mine. Whenever people try to do something rash around me I get nervous and it seems to get a mind of its own." He then gave the owner of the inn a sweet smile that due to his bangs shadowing his face made him far more threatening than a pissed off Raikage, as if he were a demonic fox about to swallow someone's soul in one go, "I do believe you owe these two friends of mine an apology. Also, you can't kick me out when I'm already paying for staying, unless you want to have people get mad at you."

The council member growled as he stepped back, "You won't forget this, you'll regret it." He said and ran off, making Naruto sigh.

"My, what a sore loser. So, you two up for sake?" he asked as he spoke to the shinobi duo, making them return to reality after what they just saw.

"Uh… yes, yes, I'd love to." Yugito said, unable to believe what just took place. Even Bee had been unable to follow this guy's moves, '_What is he?_' she asked, but her train of thought was cut short when the acrobat boys ran to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, you're awesome! You beat those two tough guys without breaking a sweat." Takeshi's kids said with large grins.

The blind man chuckled again, "No, no I'm not, it was all just blind luck, just me randomly poking around."

"But you're still stronger than those guys." The boys argued.

Naruto smiled, "Perhaps they're just too weak."

"But then you'd have to be pretty strong."

Naruto opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, "Well, I have nothing for that. Anyway, would you like some dango?"

The kids cheered, their father stood to the side wondering just who did he give a ride to the village while the shinobi wondered pretty much the same as they sat with the strange blond man. Though, Yugito thought to herself, if he really was a masseur and as kind as to offer her a drink, she may use a massage herself.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in a dark meeting room, two people sat around a table with somber looks on their faces as they played Go, "That pussy and the octopus freak entered my inn's restaurant and had the help of some nobody to eat there. We can't let those freaks wander around our town for much longer."

"Perhaps this time we could finally get an assassin of good class, not like the last ones. The festival could even have a few guys from other villages willing to take those monsters out of our village."

"Heh, so this could truly be a festival to celebrate the Hachibi's defeat by finishing the Third's work."

"Indeed, though perhaps we could keep the cat, she'd do a fine pet in one of my rings."

"Oh, but I shall taste her first, you already have too many at your home, Gatou."

The two figures chuckled, the smaller one enjoying this evening, "All we need is to find a way to use the lack of power here to our advantage once those freaks are done, of course my company will do the work, and you may even get to Daimyo."

"I like the sound of that."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Also, don't worry, the bad guys will get their just deserts when the time is right. Of course, after this little arc it'll be time to see a certain unfinished bridge and a fellow deadly swordsman for Naruto. This little arc will have a more Zatoichi based story with Naruto making friends and helping them as best he can by seeing what others can't.**

**God, I'm such a cliché.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

As a wise man said, I've lived the way I want to die, being crazier than most people around me. I'm talking to you, banana people, I'm watching...

**Warning:** Since I'm pretty much insane and wanted an epic sword fight sooner or later, two notes, and one is unimportant while the other is important. Unimportant, Naruto's older than canon, he's twenty one and the others are in their Shippuden ages. Important, since I bet you'd like to see it, the Swordsmen of the Mist are alive in here and working with Zabuza for future fights.

**XXXXXX**

Magic hands

A soft sound started to vibrate around every single fiber of its container, before exploding out in the form of a moan. As Naruto walked around the inn, he found a few maids who had been interested in him since watching how he took out their boss' bodyguards. That spoke volumes of how little they disliked the guy. So he was currently in his room with his co-hosts practicing on their own at the backyard while he worked his magic on one of the many stressed maids. And to add the cherry on it, she was sprawled on her chest on the back of her kimono, in short, she was naked, though she had moderate panties to avoid being completely nude. But kimonos and yutakas sometimes made bras difficult to put on so go Team Pervert.

The maid moaned loudly as the blind man's magical hands worked their way on her aching, tense muscles, relieving her nerves of so much stress she didn't mind letting her bliss out in a vocal manner that made a few of the maids blush at the memories of their massages with the blond man or the idea of getting such massage from them. Several wives whacked their husbands for either thinking bad things or never giving them such pleasure, quite a few men started to shift uncomfortably, and several kids had their ears plugged by their parents.

Naruto chuckled in good humor to try to hide his embarrassment at the pleasure he was giving the lady with his laughter as he worked his magic. Once he was done the lady let out a blissful sigh at the end of her pleasure, he sat in one corner of the room with his head bowed to show his respects to his current client, even if he couldn't see he tried to make her feel comfortable, and the maid started to dress herself.

"You sure are a high class masseur. Maybe you could stop wandering and open shop in here, I'd be a regular." The maid said with a smile, though disappointed it ended so soon.

Naruto smiled widely, "Sorry, but I have much more fun searching for new places to go to and enjoy. I prefer to go to places, meet people, and have fun. It's just that simple." The maid smiled in return and after keeping her figure concealed in her kimono she left the masseur, with a nice reward, a handful of coins and a loving glance. He got a lot of the latter from his other female customers.

He then stood up and guiding himself through the wall to a window opened said window, stuck out his arm with the sleeve pulled out, and felt the intensity of the sun's light as well as the angle in which it was projected on his skin, "Huh, it's already past noon? That went faster than I thought… Well, the company of a lady makes everything better." He couldn't see the sun setting down, but knew that from the noise outside with the people getting hyped now calming down that they were getting everything ready for the festival.

"OI! OI! NARUTO-SAN!" the blond heard and turned his head to the source of the noise.

"Takeru?" he asked loud enough for the voice to listen to him. He could also listen to other kids with him.

"Yes! I promised you a good beetle fight, and you're getting it!" the boy said, his enthusiasm getting to the young blind man.

"I'm going down." the masseur said as he waved and grabbed his things.

"Where are you going, Naruto-san?" one of Takeshi's kids asked, still in his costume.

Naruto smiled as he heard four sets of footsteps, "To a beetle fight, would you like to come? That is, if your father's not bothered."

The three kids turned to their bald father with hopeful puppy eyes, the man sighed and gave them a small smile, "Get back before night-time."

"I'll remind them of that." Naruto said with a wave.

Soon the trio of acrobat children helped him down the stairs. Naruto enjoyed himself on his way to the beetle ring the other kids had set in a small yard, he had heard a few early performances along the way, and the kids were helpful in telling him what happened. There was a stand before a shop with three men on the ground in front of it, two large drums on top with two men ready to play, and the trio on the ground started to dance in a cheer to attract some clients to the shop, as well as give their part in the festival. He could smell sweets and meat getting cooked, as several stands offered games and entertainment.

But as they walked, one of Takeshi's kids looked at the masseur with a curious look, "So, what did you and the cute o-nee-chan talk about?"

Naruto chuckled, "She just asked me why I was helping her, I told her I wanted to have company while eating and we left it at that."

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't try anything. Even I can tell she's pretty."

The blond laughed for a small bit as he recalled the events of his meal with the large man and the feral but gorgeous lady. He was true to his word, she just asked that and his reply was that simple. In the end, the group ate in silence, though with the Cloud Jinchuuriki duo glancing at the blond, and helping him from time to time to reach for a cup of warm sake and telling him what was on the menu of the restaurant, which surprised them when he practically ate half of what was on it plus dessert.

He changed subjects as he smelled something, "I could use some cold noodles for extra dessert."

XXXXXX

"And that concludes today's list of demands from the council." Mabui said to her boss as the large wall of muscle known as the Raikage pumped iron in his training room, which was crowded with weightlifting gear.

"Those ungrateful fools. A blind man, they wanted me to go after a blind man? What did the poor bastard do to piss them off?" A asked as he dropped his dumbbells and reached for a towel.

His secretary sighed, "It's your brother once again. It seems Bee went to the inn for the sake he likes so much, you can guess what happened."

"Ah, he's such a kid sometimes… Anyway, it's not his fault to be hated by that guy so much. So, what did the blind guy have to do with this?"

"Apparently he helped him and Yugito-san stay at the inn, asking for their company after dispatching two bodyguards with his cane."

"…Are you shitting me?"

"A-sama, his description fits that of certain rumors. Remember that a few months ago we had been asked to deal with a yakuza gang and their slave ring in a nearby village? There were rumors of a blind masseur who went to talk to their leader. That same day, the boss' manor was completely destroyed beyond repair, he was found split diagonally like a broken gingerbread man, and all of his men were found dead with a single wound each, a sword wound meant to kill in one strike."

A's face grew worried as he called for his men, "Who else knows about this?" he said as he turned to Mabui.

The silver haired woman adjusted her glasses, "For now, just us. But we should worry should someone have heard of the same rumors. Should I arrange a meeting?"

"Actually, I have a better idea. Give Team Bee their first mission, to find this mysterious masseur and have him talk to me in my office. Meanwhile, I'd like you to tell the council I may be late for the festival."

"W-Wait, what?!" the woman cried in horror, not wanting to deal with the civilian side of the council in case they wanted, as usual, to force someone to take 'care' of the Jinchuuriki. It wasn't that she couldn't handle them or have the Raikage in a split second to knock out whoever praised the Third's old ways, but those guys were a handful that got on her nerves. But before she could work something comprehensible to keep the man to do his job rather than leave her with the vultures, he was gone, making her raise a fist.

"You bastard!" A knew he would be missing his balls later that day, but it was better than a headache from his father's supporters.

XXXXXX

As Naruto enjoyed a bowl of cold noodles he sat in an old log, grass all around him but contained by the streets. He sat in an open yard that served as a playground along the enthusiastic beetle fight fans. The kids were ecstatic to see Takeru, the largest of the beetles, lift effortlessly another kid's beetle and throw him off the stump that served as the ring. Even Takeshi's kids put some life by using the bells of their costumes as well as their drum to provide music and cheers. Some kids cheered and others congratulated Takeru the beetle boy. Naruto chuckled as he listened said kid enthusiastically describe how his beetle tanked through three other beetles charging at it before using his said beetles were thrown down.

"He threw him to the side with a flick of his head, that's my Takeru!" the boy cheered with a fist pumped up beside the blind man, making him chuckle.

Naruto slurped the last of his cold noodles, "It was fun." he said, though without letting them know he used his chakra sensor to 'see' the fight. "**I'll never get kids. I know it's cool to see things fight, but beetles? Meh, at least it gives them something good to entertain themselves with and learn responsibility.**" The masseur internally chuckled at his host's way of saying he slightly enjoyed the show. However, the fun was cut short, "**Not this asshole again.**"

Naruto turned at the sound of heavy footsteps indicating the inn's owner, and several people at his side, "Kids, your parents must be waiting for you at home. You should prepare for the festival." The blind man said as he got up, clutching his cane in both hands. The kids looked at him and then at the inn owner, recognizing the guy for several reasons, Takeshi's children because he was a jerk to Naruto, and the others because he was a jerk to the Cool Killer Bee, as they knew the Jinchuuriki.

"You're lucky, you blind idiot." The councilman said with a cackle, "I don't get to see you get beat up by my men for what you did to me trying to attack me."

"You're lying, Naruto-san never attacked anyone!" One of the acrobat children said, but stopped when he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder as the blind masseur walked forward with his thumb resting on the grooves of his cane.

"Please, leave and go back to your parents." The blond said as he gripped his cane in his arms tightly. The kids watched the seriousness of his face, it was a face all adults made when they couldn't argue back, like when they told their children to eat their veggies or else they'd stay the rest of their lives in sitting in front of a dish. The children didn't argue any longer and went back to their parents.

The councilman cackled, "Oh, you don't want to have kids watching how you're beaten to a bloody pulp? Oh, don't get the wrong idea. My bodyguards from earlier today were for show, these guys are true elite. They can kill you five times before you hit the ground, and I can get even stronger guys with my contacts and money."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not cruel… I'd rather end painful things swiftly before anyone can see or feel them. Trust me, if you don't turn back now, you'll find out what I mean." His bangs shadowed his face, making his friendly smile seem demonic as he spoke those threatening words, "However, there's one thing I dislike. I can't stand when fools like you look down on me for being blind." He crouched slightly as he kept his cane in front of him, his right hand having the thumb caressing the grooves on the handle. "I'll teach you a lesson."

"Don't stand there, crush him!" the councilman cried as his new bodyguards, all clad in black robes, each grabbed a katana or a spear.

The first one, carrying a halberd, tried to behead the blond with a quick, swift strike. To the other bodyguards' shock, their comrade stopped dead in his tracks just as he raised his weapon executioner style. Their shock grew as Naruto stood right in front of the man, just a foot away from him, with his cane held up in a strange way. His right hand was gripping the handle in an invert position, as if he were about to draw something from it. And then, they heard it, a metallic click. One second later and their comrade let out a grunt of pain as he fell backwards, his halberd split in half and a large massive cut that went from his throat to his left side, passing by the heart and a part of the lung. What was shocking was that there was no blood, just a cut on his cloth and a massive bruise on his chest.

"I'm not killing any of you because I don't want the shinobi of this village coming after me. But, I'm not a cruel man, if all of you want to fight me with your lives on the line, I'll cut all of you before you feel the pain." The samurai said as his eyes closed, giving him an actually scarier look, like a sleeping beast that would slay anyone who dared to wake it up. This was the wrath of the patient man; one you never tried to test for it was unpredictable. "Don't make me use the edge of my blade, because I really want to enjoy this festival."

Three more swordsmen and another spear wielding bodyguard rushed at him. Naruto spun on his heels as they charged at him, letting them attack him while his simple feet movements avoided each and every single strike. Then there was a second clicking sound, making two swordsmen and the spear wielder fall to their unconscious sleep with cuts over their robes and once again bruises on their chests shaped like the dull side of a sword, each with a large cut on their chest or back. The remaining swordsman gasped as he looked at his fallen comrades and, realizing his luck, threw himself to the ground to play dead.

The councilman was unable to speak at all due to the shock he was experiencing. Naruto simply stood in a crouched position, his brows moving in confusion as he turned to the pile of beaten bodyguards behind him. The swordsman playing dead felt his heart skip several beats as he tried to control his breath. Naruto sighed tiredly with his head hung low, raised a hand and made a passing motion to the still alive swordsman, who instantly jumped up to his feet and after a bow and polite words of thankfulness ran off for his life. The other bodyguards all thought the same and ran off.

"You cowardly bastards!" The councilman barked as he backed several steps while the blind samurai walked towards him, hitting a corner, "W-Wait! You can't do this! Without my money, Cloud would fall down! I'm a very important council member! Please, spare me, just spare me! If you let me live, I'll give you money, women even! Just don't…"

Naruto sighed and threw his sword at the man, making him squeal like a pig as the blade nailed itself on his right ear. "This isn't my fault, councilman. You brought this upon yourself for insulting my friends and then trying to attack me. But, as I've said, I'm not cruel… But I can learn how to be." The blond pulled his sword from the man's ear and wiped the blood off with a shake. "Now, why do you think I'm letting you live with a reminder of what happened today?"

"B-Because you're a nice guy…?" the councilman asked with hope in his voice while holding his bleeding ear.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, and as a nice guy I'll give you a piece of advice… Try to repeat any of what happened today again and I'll strike you down. Don't think that because I'm blind I can be fooled." He then hooked his left arm - with his cane sword still in it, thumb ready to pull out the blade for extra intimidation points - around the councilman's neck, "So, care to show me to the festival, friend?"

"Fuck yo-" just as he was about to end that sentence, the blind man turned around and slammed the councilman's face into a wall. "Ah! My nose! You goddamn bastard, you broke my no-" and the next sentence was ended when Naruto grabbed the councilman's head and slammed him twice on the wall, and then let him fall into unconsciousness.

"Ah, you could've said no." Naruto replied nonchalantly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, sadly I can't kill him if he's really that important. I don't want shinobi after me."

However, the fox sighed, "**You know we're being followed, right?**" The masseur mentally sighed as he started walking off, '_I know, Kurama, I'm just not bothered by them._'

XXXXXX

Far off where Naruto was, looking at him through two pairs of binoculars was a newly made genin team consisting of Karui, Omoi and Samui with their leader being a certain Killer Bee. Omoi had to pull the lollipop out of his mouth to whistle at what he just saw, "That guy's pretty awesome. And we're following him? What if he turns out to be a spy trying to get to the Raikage during the festival or, even worse, is actually a mass-murderer disguising himself as a masseur to lure out women and do bad things to them?" the negative boy asked tiredly.

"Good, bad, I could use a massage." Samui said as she rubbed her shoulders while looking at the masseur through her own set of binoculars.

Omoi sighed, "It's because you got such huge tits."

Karui snapped, "Keep your mouth shut for once and learn some tact!" she cried as she tried to hit her brother, who let go of his binoculars and jumped back. Karui groaned and grabbed said binoculars, "You're one damn piece of work as it is. Besides, from what Bee-sensei has seen and heard, he's not a bad guy, and you say he didn't kill the bodyguards, right?"

"He was pretty cool doing so, I'll admit." Samui said as she kept her eyes on their target.

Karui gave her a raised brow as she looked for the blind masseur based on the descriptions, "Seriously? What's so amazing about a blond in this village when we have like a dozen of those in here? How can he even… stand… out… wow…" her mind went blank for a moment as her mouth hung open a bit at the sight of a well-sculpted body hidden beneath heavy robes, a mature face with adorable whiskered cheeks, and a badass short spiky samurai ponytail with a smile that could make someone as cold as Samui melt.

Omoi sighed, "He's way outta your league."

"Sh-Shut up! I can be a pretty girl too and attract hot guys!"

"In your dreams."

"You asshole!"

"Calm down, you two." Bee said as he stepped between his students and kept them apart, "We have a samurai who appeared out of the blue."

Samui turned to her sensei, "How can you tell he's a samurai? He could be a shinobi."

Bee smiled, "Those tricks he did, there's only one man who can match them, a man who this guy must have studied under to be that skilled. But to think he's that skilled while he's probably just a few years older than Yugito speaks of a true sword master. You could learn something by watching him if you really want to master the sword, shinobi or not, that's a technique that when mastered can be feared by a lot of people." He said, and since he went into business mode, the three genin just knew this samurai was to be feared or respected.

"The festival's about to start, we can blend with others there and follow him without much trouble." Samui deduced, though without knowing she and her team had long since been detected.

XXXXXX

"You're a sickening little man…"

Gatou grinned at his new gruff business partner, "It's all part of the business world. After Wave's been drying up I saw the opportunity to invest and reap what I sowed, the fact I sowed countless ryo makes it all the much better. However, there's no such thing as enough ryo, and with such a simple yet strong structure holding Cloud with those Jinchuuriki and my partners in that council, I see more opportunities. Besides, you're doing this for a double fee, we all win."

His new business partner wasn't as cheerful, "Tch, you're just annoying. Fine, I'll try my luck. If anything goes south, I'll stick to the main part of our deal."

Gatou narrowed his eyes, "No, I need that Jinchuuriki here and alive. Not only is she worth a lot, but she could be a fine addition to the slave rings. Besides, she's a Chunin, aren't you supposedly an elite Jounin?"

Zabuza cackled, "Jounin can do so much against a Jinchuuriki, so if my life is in danger, I'm taking you down to Hell with me."

Gatou forced a friendly smile, "Good, I'll leave you and your pet be then."

Zabuza growled and watched a kunai nailed on the door where the pudgy businessman left, "Haku, I know you don't like him, but if the bastard crosses the line, I'm the one to cut off his head, got it?"

A soft voice replied, "Yes, Zabuza-sama. So, should I go and find this Jinchuuriki?"

The man cackled, "Actually, I think it's time one of us got a good warm-up. What do you think, Jinin, Kushimaru? It's been a long time since either of you had some fun."

A tall slim masked man cackled, "Just a Chunin? It shouldn't take us long. Can't believe we followed you on this one, though."

A large bearded man stood forth, "It was either that or dying, Kushimaru."

"Point taken. So, do we leave now?"

Zabuza growled, "The sooner Gatou stops bitching, the better. Now get your asses in gear."

That was earlier that morning, now that it was noon, the two swordsmen groaned internally at the sight of the festival. "It's a pain it's all so pretty… It'd be a shame if facing a Jinchuuriki weren't so thrilling already. Now I got something to brag to that Jinpachi idiot." Kushimaru said as he and his teammate approached the village.

Jinin sighed, "It doesn't matter if you take the Jinchuuriki down, you need more than just string. Take for example my sword, if that Gatou wants the girl alive I'll need to hold back, and I hope you have my back."

"Hahaha! Is that caring I hear from you?!" Kushimaru asked with a burst of laughter, "Don't worry, I will rough her up enough and then we can follow Zabuza to remake Mist without that bastard Mizukage… I might ask Zabuza to let me stitch him to a wall in the Mizukage Tower for all he did to us and Haku."

"Now who's caring?" Jinin asked with a smirk. His lanky partner growled but said nothing as both walked into the village. "Anyway, we gotta find this councilman who works with Gatou, he'll lead us and show us this Jinchuuriki they want out. We drag her out of the village, knock her out, take her to Gatou to see what he wants. Bastard would probably sell her to the highest bidder all to leave Cloud open for him to suck it dry."

Kushimaru growled, "Next time we're desperate for money, we should kill the guy and take his money."

"Agreed."

XXXXXX

"Ah, it's you… Naruto, was it?"

Said blond turned around to face his fellow blonde Yugito Nii. "The lady with the rapper friend, right?"

Yugito realized her mistake, "Oh, that's right, I never introduced myself to you. I'm Nii Yugito, a pleasure to meet you."

The blond smiled and bowed back, "The pleasure's all mine. So, what are you doing? Going to party at the festival, meeting some friends in there, or waiting for someone?"

The blonde beauty sighed, "Actually, I was heading back home."

The blind masseur arched an eyebrow, "While there's a festival to have fun at?"

"Yes. Sorry, but this one party isn't my thing." The cat girl said with a sigh as she turned to leave.

Kurama sighed, "**Naruto, I'll put this in terms you can understand. She's got a heavy burden, and I bet you my fur it's the same burden you could have suffered should you not have been found by those samurais.**" The blond masseur stood still for a moment, taking it all in. '_The treatment at the inn already tipped me on that, Kurama… Wish me luck._'

Yugito turned in shock when a hand reached for her own, holding it in a gentle grip. She looked from the hand to the face of its owner to find a grinning Naruto, "Would you mind enjoying the festival with me?" he chuckled, "I'm afraid to say, but I could get lost very easily, and I don't want to be walked back home by some random person who could be a thief disguised under good intentions."

Kurama face-pawed, "**Why in the flying fuck would this girl join you in a festival with how people act to Jinchuuriki around the nations, you stupid-**" "I… I'd love to." "**…You stupid, lucky, glorious bastard.**"

Yugito felt herself smiling, a voice in her head speaking, though, "**Kitten, I know it's the first guy to be nice to you in a LONG time and for once he's unrelated to the assholes who want us dead, but please… play hard to get at least. I know he's handsome, has a winning smile, a gorgeous butt, looks like a good father with how he makes kids smile, is polite and well-mannered, has money, and gives good massages if what we've heard from the maids moaning is anything to go by but… Damn it, what was I saying?**"

Yugito held the blind man's arm and helped to guide him through the crowd around the stands. In her mind she still wanted to get back home and forget the festival existed along several stares, but when the stares turned into shock when they watched who was at her side, she had to hold back a laughing fit at the jealous looks she got from a handful of women.

"Anything you'd like to eat? My treat." The masseur said with a chuckle.

Yugito spied some nice stands with fish, "How about takoyaki?"

"Ah, I haven't tried those in a long time. Let's go!" the blond man said enthusiastically.

Moments later, both were seated on a bench enjoying some steaming takoyaki after Naruto paid for it. After exchanging a few unsavory words with the owner of the stand, Yugito did enjoy her treat once Naruto showed the man more money than what the takoyaki was worth and the man wiped out the best he had for both of them. It seemed that he had made quite some riches working on the maids and several hosts at the inn.

"Ah… Is it night already?" Naruto asked as he sensed how the sun stopped radiating its light on him.

Yugito looked up and smiled, "Yes, in a few hours the fireworks will start, it'll be a s- Oh…" the blonde guiltily looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm really sorry."

Naruto smiled, "I like fireworks. Even if I can't see them, when I listen to them in the sky, it's as if they roared…" he chuckled and moved a hand up, waving it around, "When I listen to them blow up, I can imagine a melody too. Sometimes, I even sense something in them as they fly up, as if something pierced the skies. I'd never change the pictures in my mind for the reality, it wouldn't be as fun."

Yugito smiled softly at the man's cheerful optimism, "So, if by sound you can picture a lot of things… What do you think I'm like?"

The blond hummed, popped his last takoyaki in his mouth and after quickly swallowing it he smirked, "I picture a woman with the most beautiful smile."

Yugito snorted, "Really? Oh… Sorry, that's… that's so corny it's a bit hilarious…"

Naruto smiled more, "Now I picture a woman with a beautiful laugh."

Yugito blushed but kept her smile. She slowly inched herself closer to the masseur, leaning slightly on him. The blind man's brightened as he sat, thinking of where to go next with his new friend on this festival, unaware of the dangers waiting for them.

However, Naruto could swear he listened to glass breaking, like the glass to a pair of binoculars held by a jealous redhead who tightened her grip too much.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Next chapter is the rest of the date, which may get a bit short, plus a fight.**

**Sorry I couldn't put more with the two blondes spending time, as I've said before – or I hope I mentioned it – this is a short arc, bad I'm not gonna make this a lemon fic at every turn. If lemons need to happen they'll be updated in my AFF page, with the link on my profile, but they won't take a big part on this fic for plot's sake. This is because Zatoichi's personality, in which I'm strongly basing Naruto's here, is that of a polite man who wouldn't take advantage of a woman.**

**I think Tupac Shakur said it best: "I think it's time to kill for our women. Time to heal our women, be real to our women."**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

If anyone asked me what's the flaw with my logic I'd tell them that I never had any because my dreams are my life to escape the pain of reality. That or I enjoy being crazy too much.

**XXXXXX**

Eyes of power

Yugito laughed loudly as Naruto chuckled at her cheerfulness while both stood before a small stand where Takeshi and his kids were performing. The youngest was on the drums to play the music while the father wore the same outfit as his kids now, only with white paint over his face and red streaks decorating it and with a large, spiky, red Kabuki wig on top of his head. As the father danced to the drum, hopping on one foot around when not flipping in the air with dexterity and flexibility men his age would envy his younger kids followed in his steps as best they could by doing slightly less complicated but equally fun to watch jumps.

"A Kabuki and an acrobat… Your friend's really incredible." Yugito said to her companion, though the word 'date' wanted to roll out of her tongue with how much she enjoyed herself.

Naruto chuckled, "He's a good guy. He looks after three kids, trains them, and still does his best to manage a shop to keep his business up… I wish I can meet more people like him in my journey."

The blonde cat girl smiled, "With how much of a good guy you are I doubt you'd have problems meeting people like them."

The blond let out a small laughter as she rubbed the back of his head, widening his grin, "You're giving me too much credit, Yugito-san. I'm just another man out of the bunch."

The kunoichi leaned closer to him, "But you're still kinder than said bunch."

Before Naruto could reply, the acrobats were done with their number, and then a large grin etched itself on the father's face, "Oh, Naruto-san, why don't you come here and liven up the party?"

Naruto forced a chuckle, decided to avoid calling too much attention, "No, I don't think I could, Takeshi-san… What can a blind man do besides massages or playing music?"

Takeshi grinned widely, "It's your music what we want, Naruto-san. Let's hear it."

Naruto was about to protest but felt his arm hugged into a warm bosom belonging to his partner for the festival, "Please, don't let them hanging. Besides, if he thinks you're good, you can't deny the man his music."

The blond sighed, "Guilt-tripping me so early? My, you're good, Yugito-san…" he hung his head and thought his options, but for now he didn't see any harm, "All right! Takeshi-san, do you know how lucky you are that I can't deny a lady a well-meaning favor?"

"I counted on that." The man said as he jumped off the stance and helped the blind man up, helping the masseur to sit on it comfortably while the crowd around them looked confused at what the acrobat wanted from the blind man. Naruto breathed in deeply as he searched in his kimono, moving his hands around the black cloth until finding a special hidden pocket. He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out pieces of what seemed like junk, a small box, strings, and a strangely crafted stick. The crowd watched with wide eyes as the masseur put them on the floor and grabbed one of the strings and the stick, pressing the string in his index finger and thumb, and with a smile he assembled them with keys, tuning keys. In less than a minute the people on the streets were amazed at how quickly a blind man had put together a shamisen, a Japanese guitar.

The blond spoke to his audience, "This is the Jongarasetsu, my favorite song, I hope you enjoy it." He played the first notes the music started to rise in a speedy pace, building up and up, slowly going down a few beats from time to time, playing softer notes to calm down the mood, only to then surprise the audience by exploding with sound the next moment and repeating the tactic with different sets of notes. Yugito was marveled at how his closed eyes gave him such a serious look, as if he were in a deep trance while producing such an energetic song as he practically showed off in the last moments before slowly ending it.

The crowd exploded in cheers the next second, throwing more coins at the acrobat family while Naruto sighed and calmly disassembled his instrument. Yugito went up to him and helped him down, making him smile, "Even if I work as a masseur, there aren't many people who'd pay me unless I'm good at entertaining them." he explained, making the cat kunoichi chuckle.

"You just made my life that much more entertaining, so I guess you really are a professional." Yugito said with a smile.

Naruto tried to contain his next life, but couldn't, "I could give you a massage for further proof."

Takeshi instantly appeared with a large grin, taking Naruto's hand and putting a handful of his earning in it, "This is for your performance. I couldn't call myself a honest man if I didn't give you a part, it'll also help you and your date to enjoy this night some more." And before Yugito could reply due to the embarrassed blush on her face the man turned to the audience as he and his kids started their newest set of tricks now that they rested for a bit thanks to Naruto's song. The masseur took the money and turned to his partner with a smile and a soft laugh.

"How does yakiniku sound?" he asked, making the blonde kunoichi chuckle her blush still leaving a hue of pink on her cheeks as she took his offer with a smile.

Meanwhile, Bee, who was enjoying some dango behind his students, looked at the scene with a smile, "I knew he was a good guy. That's a smile you can't buy."

His team sighed at his rapping, but Omoi replied, "He's really making it a good night for her. Man, I need to take some notes."

Karui groaned but gave in, "Yugito does deserve something like that… But come on, why aren't there more men like that?"

Samui rubbed her shoulders, "Suddenly I want that massage even more."

Omoi decided to honor his name and be negative, "I think Yugito has dibs on him in all the meaning of the word." He glanced out the corner of his eye at his teammates steaming a bit in anger and embarrassment at the words he spoke. While looking for the pieces of his shamisen Naruto showed off a bit of what was beneath his brown gi, which suffice to say could grind meat on that torso. For a masseur, even if he was a samurai, he sure took care of training himself.

XXXXXX

"Are you fucking insane?! I'm got getting close to that guy, I barely missed getting a chest-vagina because he felt too kind to fucking kill us! We quit, you hear us you fat prick?! We quit!" Kushimaru and Jinin couldn't help but arch a brow at the sight of several bodyguards storming out of a decently large home, followed by their equally angry former boss who shouted at them some unsavory words, "You ungrateful bastards! I'm the one paying you, you can't just leave because you can't do one job!"

"That's our contact…?" Kushimaru asked with disbelief.

"Considering the kind of scum Gatou keeps around for money, us included, I'm not surprised." Jinin replied calmly as they jumped down a roof behind the man, making the councilman jump almost out of his sockets with a gasp as he was turned around, leaving the duo confused as to what brought the inn owner to have his face and mostly his nose bandaged.

"You… I see, so he sent you. Come in." the councilman said as he entered his home. The two swordsmen watched with disdain a few women bowing with their hands tightened at their master's presence. All of the maids had their heads bowed down not in respect, but an obligation. Once the man lead them to his office, he spoke up, "So, you're part of the Seven Mist Swordsmen? I hope you can make the rumors of your skill justice because I have two targets for you."

"Wait, we only have one target." Jinin replied coldly, "We take in the Jinchuuriki, those were Gatou's orders."

The councilman growled, "That's why I'm going to pay you double if you take down a fuck who dared to stand by her side."

Kushimaru was a bit shocked at the attitude, "Shit, all that hatred against Jinchuuriki makes us seem sane. What did this guy did to annoy you so much?"

"He broke my fucking nose! And worse of all, he's sided with that slut! I want him dead and with his head in my desk! Do so and I'll pay you what Gatou's paying you for that bitch!"

Jinin cackled, "Just one guy? Heh, I could take care of a hundred without much effort. So, what does he look like?"

"It's a blond masseur, and he's blind." The councilman replied.

Both swordsmen blinked, and then roared up in loud laughter, "Hahahahaha! You shitting me, old fart?! A masseur, a blind one at that, kicked your ass?! Okay… okay… Seriously, who do you want us to kill?" Kushimaru asked, holding his masked face.

The councilman stood up, glaring at the missing ninjas, "That blind fucker isn't a joke. He's a very skilled swordsman. He didn't even need to see my men, he took three of them at once in just a split second, and none of us even saw the blade of his sword."

Jinin snorted, "He could be a shinobi using illusions to disguise himself as a blind man, and all you saw was your men and you getting tricked into one so he could get a cheap shot. Don't worry, though, we are Jounin each, illusions aren't a problem for us."

The inn owner gritted his teeth but reluctantly nodded, "You better be right…"

Kushimaru growled and threw his sword at the councilman, making said man scream when the blade nailed itself behind him after having cut his cheek, "Just point us to the Jinchuuriki and everything will be said and done. Don't you dare look down on us." he said as he pulled his sword back through the string on its pummel.

"Tch… Fine, I'll be keeping the Raikage busy in a along the rest of his elite shinobi along the other council members. Meanwhile, you'll have to use that span to get the bitch and get out with her, but just in case I'm sending some mercenaries with you. They're not as skilled as you, but they can do as cannon fodder in case shinobi arrive or someone gets in your way." The Jinchuuriki hater said through gritted teeth. "They will keep as many people as they can out of the way, though that blind bastard will be their main target too."

Jinin chuckled, "They'll be cannon fodder anyway if they get in my way. Now, where do we find either of these two?"

Just then several men in red samurai armor, all with oni masks, entered the room with their leader bowing, "We found them! They're at the festival at a yakiniku restaurant!"

The councilman growled, "Make sure that masseur suffers. Thanks to the brats of this village befriending him those snot-nosed tattletales told the Raikage of my past attack on that blind idiot. I want to see his face frozen in pain to know he received what he deserved."

The masked swordsman of Mist Country chuckled, "That was fast… All right, let's head there, get some snacks, and kill every single fuck that gets in our way."

Jinin cackled, "Let's do the usual, whoever takes down a target first wins a bottle of sake from the loser." His partner's reply was to ready his needle blade.

XXXXXX

The blonde couple, which was still hard for Yugito to even think, walked out of the restaurant with smiles on their faces, food in their tummies, and a few glances on them. Naruto had eaten what seven starving men couldn't, and looked just fine with a dandy smile and his attitude still perky. Yugito for her part had a nice time finally eating with the usual stares of anger replaced with stares of confusion or jealousy, the latter which she started to like for an admittedly dark humor. It was a fun night, just two people enjoying some company, food and the spectacles of a festival in more ways than one.

Soon enough, Naruto felt someone pulling his leg, and heard a familiar voice, "Naruto-san! It's me, Takeru!" the beetle boy said with enthusiasm dripping from his voice.

The masseur chuckled, "You're so fired up. Is something the matter?"

The boy cheered, "Yes, they got some games outside town. There are some shinobi there too to show the civilians the way. It's a blind hunt!"

Naruto chuckled, knowing what the kid was getting at, "So, you want me to participate?"

The boy laughed, "Yep! You could win a nice prize, I hear it's a fancy dinner or something. You could take one of the pretty girls at the inn, or the cute o-nee-chan with you."

Yugito tried hard to hide her blush as Naruto let out a soft laugh, "Sounds like fun… Okay, show us the way."

Beetle fanatic or not, the blond couldn't deny the kid was enthusiastic and possibly had a lot of faith in him. It wasn't surprising considering he must have expected the blind man to be bruised from the fight with the councilman's bodyguards only to be shocked when the blond man appeared back at his inn with a large smile.

But as soon as the trio started to set foot out of the village's gates and towards the forest surrounding Cloud, there was something that unnerved the samurai: silence. Not a single animal, falling leaf, or even wind gave any life to the forest at night. And considering there was a game getting set, Naruto didn't even need Kurama to tell him, "**Party's over.**"

A second later, Takeru screamed as he watched a shinobi crawling out of a bush, a man with his body beaten and bleeding with holes and cuts on it. The braided kunoichi ran at her fellow shinobi's side, checking for a pulse and trying to get him to live seeing as he was one of the few who believed fully in A and Bee's judgment. But as she looked in her vest for bandages, the sound of painful moans arrived to her ears, and yet she could feel it, Yugito and her host could sense the hostility that, to her shock, was aimed at her partner. Naruto then stopped moving, standing still with his cane now tightly gripped in his hand, inches from the floor.

"Is something that matter, Naruto-san? Or is there something you haven't told me?" she asked cautiously.

Naruto sighed as he walked forward, gripping his cane in his hands, "Your guess is as good as mine, I don't know these guys… Though they smell a bit familiar. Also, the guys who have been following me, do you plan on helping these civilians or what?" he asked as the genin team and their Jinchuuriki teacher jumped down.

Bee chuckled, "I guess it's time to see what can you do. But are you sure you can take them?"

Instantly, Naruto crouched and unsheathed his sword, leaving half of the blade still in the scabbard while the blade deflected another. Yugito gasped as she didn't even see the attack. Civilians who had approached the gates in curiosity started to cry in horror and empty the streets, some of them hid but tried to look at what was happening with Takeru being one of them. Meanwhile, Bee watched in interest what the blind samurai would do, for he knew no normal man could deflect a strike that not even a Chunin saw.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto replied coolly, making Bee grin as he and his team tended to the injured.

"Pretty good, you parried it." Kushimaru said as he jumped down into the road to the village and pulled back his sword, "But you know what?" he started and once his sword returned to him he aimed a finger at the masseur, "You're already getting on my nerves."

Naruto chuckled to Kushimaru's surprise, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever did anything to you. Why are you here?" he asked and sheathed his sword, but still kept his right hand on its handle. "I don't recall your voice or disgusting scent of blood, so I don't think you're someone I've fought or talked to, or even met… and yet, there's a familiar scent lingering on you."

"You'd have done well if you remembered it, but since this is our first meeting I don't expect it to last." The swordsman said as he observed the masseur's movements, trying to read him.

Naruto started to talk forward with slow, careful steps typical of a blind man, "Yugito-san, rapper-san, and rapper-san's friends, please tell any shinobi here to not interfere with this fight. If they cross my blade I could harm someone who doesn't deserve it if I go all out."

Yugito stared at his stance and how he held his cane, "**Your boyfriend has more skills than we gave him credit for.**" '_Shut up, we need to watch and see what this is all about, and help Naruto if he needs us._' The tailed beast giggled in her cage, "**I'd suggest you sit back and enjoy, because I can sense the power in this one, it's a strength you can't see because you're still training to be in that level, but trust me… it's scary.**" Yugito wanted to reply, but the dead serious voice of her friend made her wonder just what could Naruto do to just stand in a street and impress a demon. The Nibi no Nekomata, however, could see it, in the samurai's stance was an aura of hidden power, all of it compressed and lowered to make him seem harmless, insignificant, even weak, but the fact he accomplished that when having the skills to parry a direct stab with the edge of his blade was more than enough proof she needed to know he was far stronger than she could give him credit for.

Kushimaru also saw this, "Let's see what you got, masseur-san." He snapped his fingers and the mercenaries jumped down the roofs, landing at all sides around Naruto, all of them carrying a sword. "Get him!"

Three of the mercenaries rushed at Naruto, and Kushimaru could barely see it, he just caught glimpse of a flash, and then three fountains of blood exploded from the men. One of them had his face cut off along half his skull, showing the insides like the picture of an anatomy book, another had his chest opened diagonally with his lungs, stomach and liver falling out along parts of his ribs, and the third one had the most merciful death as he lost his head. The rest tried to attack him, but only got the same results, one carried a spear to try to skewer the blond with, only to watch as Naruto cut it right through the middle along his fingers, arm and everything in between his lungs and colon. Each time one of them tried to attack him from behind the blond would reply instantly and spin on his heels to deliver a powerful singular slash that took their life.

Naruto's own head hung low once he was over, he raised his sword slowly and then swiftly wiped off the blood on the blade. Civilians gasped in shock and amazement along the watching shinobi how Naruto's posture and personality changed completely. His sword was drawn and kept out of its sheath in an inverted hold, his body was hunched over in a predatory manner, and his face was the definition of stoic. His facial features had hardened, his eyes were now shut, and he looked like a statue even, unmoving and sturdy, like a mountain.

"This isn't a fight…" Naruto stated as he spread his legs with his head turning slightly to listen to his opponents' movements, "In a fight you can dictate things and follow rules, and face your opponent fairly. This is a battle, one in which I will kill everyone who attacks me with one strike each and one strike only. If you want to face me you better be ready to throw away your lives, because I'll cut all of you down!"

"Sounds good to me." Jinin said as he stepped out of the trees and examined the samurai, "I'll take him first and see if his speed can do a thing against a sword meant to cut and pass through everything." The bearded man gave his teammate a grin as he pulled out his massive axe and hammer combo. The mercenaries jumped out of the way as the Swordsman of the Mist rushed at the blond.

Naruto could listen to the sound of something heavy and fast sailing the air after his head. The masseur waited for the moment to strike and sheathed his sword. Jinin rushed at the blond, only to find him inches from his face with his milky blue eyes staring at nothing, and yet Jinin could feel as if those dead eyes were looking at him. With his heart leaping to his throat, the missing ninja managed to parry a deadly blow to his liver with his axe, grinning as he raised his hammer to cut in half the masseur's blade. He would have been smug and even brag to Kushimaru once the samurai's blade flew off in half along parts of his body, had the masseur not attacked him with the scabbard. In just the same split second his axe parried the sword Jinin felt a stinging pain on his right temple which moved to his forehead, making it bleed and temporarily blinding his eye.

Both opponents stepped back, "Ow… The fuck…?" Jinin growled as he wiped the blood off with a sleeve, "Where did that come from?"

The blind samurai sheathed his sword again, "I told you I'd kill every single one of you with one strike, so I'd advice to be careful. I'm not cruel like you; I don't like to make my enemies feel pain once I kill them."

Kushimaru instantly moved to help his partner, standing by Jinin's side, "Your style's too straightforward, and much as I'll hate to admit it, this guy's perhaps too strong."

"Our bet's still on, Kushimaru."

The masked man chuckled, "Then we take turns trying to take down this guy, and after that, we take the Jinchuuriki back with us."

Naruto's brows narrowed dangerously at that, "Then it seems none of us will walk out of this one without shedding more blood."

Jinin grinned, "Glad we agree on something, samurai."

The blond grinned, "I'd like to know your names."

The duo looked at each other but shrugged, "Name's Kuriarare Kushimaru."

"Akebino Jinin. So, what's this all about?"

Whiskered cheeks moved into a grin when Naruto lifted his cane, "I'm Naruto, and I wanted to know the names of the people who may give me a good fight." The blond said as he caressed the grooves with his thumb.

(Play Ryu Ga Gotoku Kenzan OST – Sneakin' Drive)

Kushimaru was the first to go in for the attack as he rushed at the blond and tried to stab him. Surprisingly enough the samurai weaved around the wild but refined sword swings from the masked swordsman. However the needle sword user chuckled as he moved a hand at the samurai, strings moving from his fingers and to the blind man's neck. Just as Naruto was about to draw his sword the scrawny man pulled himself back with other strings connected to his other hand and pulled on the ones around Naruto's neck, hoping to see him lose his head literally or at least choke to death. To the lanky assassin's shock nothing happened, only a flash and Naruto was sheathing his sword ever so slowly until just two inches remained out.

"For a moment I was scared." The samurai said and instantly sheathed his sword fully. "I thought I hit nothing but air." Kushimaru grunted when he felt a sharp pain on his side and watched as his string was cut, falling down around Naruto's bare feet in pieces while he was bleeding, not in a threatening manner but had the cut been deeper he'd be in Hell facing his sins.

"That looks like it hurts." Jinin said as he stepped forward once that his bleeding had stopped.

Kushimaru glared at his partner, "That's because it fucking does… Ugh… Son of a… Mother…" he tried real hard not to yelp since trying to curse loudly caused his wound to open. He groaned and grabbed his sword, determined to close the wound even if it was at the cost of more pain, "He's all yours now."

Jinin grinned and lifted his weapon in both hands, opening his arms as he rushed at the blond to surprise him with a change of tactics. Naruto moved to his side as he listened to the hammer aim to smash his head to bits, and then jumped back to avoid the axe opening him like a turkey. Jinin jumped forward while spinning around like a windmill of death, trying to either clobber or split Naruto to pieces. The blond found himself backpedaling as the guy swung his weapon around, looking to land a critical hit and nothing else. Just then the bearded swordsman put his hammer and sword together for a devastating blow, and Naruto could even sense the force behind the strike without using his chakra. The blond tried to block it but was forcefully sent to spin around, leaving his back exposed.

"Too easy." Naruto heard his opponent say as the bearded man raised his weapons over his head to split him in two, only for Naruto to grin. Jinin was in for a surprise when a familiar cane almost got him in the gut if not for his reflexes kicking in and his mallet being close enough to parry the blow. The older swordsman ignored the attack and raised his axe to at least cut Naruto's head, only to now notice that it was the cane what almost got him when his axe was deflected by the blade, putting both men in a stale mate as they tried to push each other back. What was shocking was that the blond managed to fight back against a guy who broke through defenses.

Kushimaru grinned once he cut the string of his stitches and joined the fray, rushing at Naruto for a stab, "Hold still!" he cried as he tried to skewer the blond, only for Naruto to do something that was worthy of the Uzumaki clan. He took a deep breath and focusing on his sword, he turned around and jumped at his attackers, his arms twisting as they followed his new tactic. Kushimaru stabbed at the blond, only to have his needle sword be stopped by the blind man's sheath as said samurai slashed at Jinin, but with the dull side of his blade pulling at the cord keeping the hammer and the axe together to try to pull them out of the man's hands. Jinin pulled back, only to be surprised that Naruto intended on that once he leaped over Kushimaru, taking his sheath back, and planted both his bare feet on the man's bearded face, sending him flying into a tree which broke in half upon impact, amazing quite a few people at the blind man's strength.

Naruto landed on his back, using his arms to break his fall, the instant he was on the floor he had to roll away from the angry Kushimaru as he attempted to turn the blond into Swiss cheese. Using not brains but bravery this time, Naruto lifted his left arm and let Kushimaru stab him. The masked swordsman gasped when the blond pulled his arm down, taking the sword and swordsman down too, and, knowing he couldn't use the blade of his sword with his inverted hold and the angle his left arm was compromised by being in the range of a swing, slammed the pummel on the man's mask, cracking it and breaking the guy's nose.

Kushimaru flew a few feet in the air from the force behind the punch and fell on his back, trying to regain his bearings until remembering the sword which was still in Naruto's arm. Sadly for him he couldn't pull it and the samurai along with him since the blind masseur yanked the blade off his arm, letting the blood fall down enough to look injured while his host healed the hole. The masked assassin retrieved his blade and was about to keep on going, had he and his partner not listened to the incoming waves of shinobi from Cloud already notified of their fight.

"Shit!" both cursed, Kushimaru aiming a finger at the samurai, "This isn't over! You better come to Wave Country, once you're there and no-one can bother our fight, we'll finish this like true swordsmen!"

Naruto chuckled and sheathed his sword, "I'll look forward to it."

The two swordsmen disappeared in whirls of wind and leaves, leaving Naruto alone with several shinobi getting closer to him. He thought about leaving and walking after them, only to have Bee standing at his side, "So, they escaped."

"By now they must have gotten pretty far of considering they're Jounin." The blond replied, making Bee chuckle.

"You know where they are, don't you?" the rapper said as he approached the blond, but his voice then turned dead serious, "They attacked the people of my village, so tell me one good reason to not tell me where they went."

"They weren't here because they wanted to." Naruto replied, making Bee raise his brows in shock. The blond chuckled and tapped his nose, "Since I am blind, my other sense are real good at detecting things. My nose, for example, tells me you haven't had a bath for six to seven hours. It also told me someone I've met earlier this day helped those guys get in and go after Yugito-san." He then let out a soft laugh, "But it's a shame… I got to spend time with a beautiful woman… But I guess I could stay, it's getting late, and even if I wanted I couldn't run or hide from you since I'm blind."

"And yet, that hasn't stopped you, Naruto the Blind Fox." Said a new voice, making Naruto chuckle.

"I won't lie and say that's not me… But who are you?"

"Someone you owe a few explanations now, in my office, this instant."

"So, you're the Raikage, huh? You sound far more gruff than I thought you would."

"Why you little…"

Bee laughed, knowing he was going to like this strange masseur even more.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Next chapter can be considered filler as I'll have Naruto meeting Bee's team, getting to know them better, and after things are taken care of it's off to Wave to conclude his duels. And yes, he'll give Yugito the massage she deserves.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

I must thank a lot of people for Zatoichi. The fact such a deceptively simple yet complex character exists made this story fun to write.

**XXXXXX**

Sight beyond eyes

As Naruto sat in A's office, he could sense two strong presences behind himself, three if he counted the Raikage's secretary outside of the office. The masseur simply sat in one of the comfy chairs before the large man's large desk. However, the blond was calm and relaxed, mainly because he had his cane with him. Even A's bodyguards knew from the blind man's pose, calm smile and the way he gently caressed his cane that should they make the wrong move he could take them down. It was actually scary for A to think such a deceivingly harmless man could command so much fear just by his stance.

He had tried to have the blond masseur leave his can sword behind in the other room, to which Naruto had chuckled, "Do you really think I won't be cautious? Fine, you can take my blade if you wish, but know I can fight as good without it as I do with whatever sharp object I have in hand."

Atsui had chuckled, "How can a samurai be a threat without his sword? A swordsman without a blade is like-" the instant he touched the masseur's shoulder to try to get closer in a friendly manner he was thrown over the blind man's head and into the ground with such force and speed A thought he missed something by blinking.

"I'm more than capable to do what people with sight can do, bodyguard-san." The man with milky blue eyes said with a smile as he held Atsui's wrist in a lever position to keep him pressed on the ground, an Aikido technique that could break the wrist and arm if he put any more pressure. Naruto then turned to A, "I'd rather trust you, Raikage-sama, but if you don't want to trust me I won't be able to trust you."

So now, here they were, A's bodyguards and several elite shinobi guarding him and his office feeling cold sweat running down their backs at the sight of such a man before them, "Naruto. No surname, no back-story except being a masseur from Iron Country, a traveling masseur." A listed what Mabui got him in a detailed profile, "And yet, you were seen entering several yakuza places and the next morning said places would be shredded to pieces, all men dead and not a single witness save whatever civilians happened to be around to watch you retreat with not a single drop of blood on you. Many even consider you a legend."

The samurai chuckled, "You may be giving me too much credit."

A scoffed, "Pardon my rudeness, but that's bullshit. It's happened several times, people know that there has been a blind masseur wandering into dangerous zones and all the criminals in them have been taken down. Many have asked Iron Country about you, and all they've said is that you are just a masseur who wanted to travel around the world."

Naruto smiled, "And what's untrue of that? My profession, my real profession is that of a masseur, and I'm as good as I can be at it. I just want to be to places despite being unable to see. The nickname Blind Fox came from… I think a few nice geishas who I tended to one time. Really lovely ladies, hehehe…"

"And yet, my village watched you fight off two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, skilled shinobi so strong they can be considered Kage material if not for their ruthless, cruel stories." The Raikage replied, feeling his temper working up. He tried to remain calm, knowing this man wouldn't speak so easily of his past, but that cheeky attitude started to rub him in the wrong way. "What I'm trying to get at is that I am not sure of whether to trust you or not. I know Bee may already have a liking to you, but that doesn't mean I won't let my guard down should you turn out to be a liar."

"Fine, you want the truth?" Naruto started as he got up, A's bodyguards reaching for their swords as Naruto gripped his cane tightly in his hands, "You want to know why a blind man like me took the sword?" the masseur asked with a serious voice and a stoic face, reaching forward to the desk, "All my life I've been blind, unable to see what others can, many others would go and say: 'What good is a man who can't see in this world?' But I never let it bring me down to tears. They all can be masseurs, or musicians… But I wanted more than that. I wanted to be strong, to be more than just a blind man out of the bunch…" Naruto grabbed a piece of paper, holding it up, "When I was a kid, I was asked if I'd like to train with the other samurais… I took that offer with such joy I thought I could die right that moment, I met good people, I trained hard and learned from them and from myself…" the blond chuckled as he held up the paper, "From there and then, I trained non-stop, day and night."

Naruto threw up the piece of paper, and in a flash of light, A and everyone in the room watched as the blond sheathed his sword. As soon as Naruto sheathed it completely, A watched in awe how the paper split into two, not cut horizontally, vertically or in any angle, because Naruto cut it through its thickness. The shinobi watched as two papers fell down, both the exact copy of the other, but with a different density on ink. Naruto sat back down as the shinobi held their breath for a moment, still processing what the samurai had done.

A sighed, "If what you've said is true, then why haven't you joined the samurai ranks?"

Naruto chuckled again, "I said I wanted to be strong, not famous."

The Raikage sighed again, knowing he'd be prone to doing so around this cryptic man. He massaged his temples with one hand covering his face, "All right, new topic. Do you have any connection to the Swordsmen of the Mist? Because I've been told they were also behind you."

"I smelt a rat's scent around them, one fat, angry rat." Naruto replied, making A once again feel his temper slip by at the cryptic reply, "I wonder what the councilman will say now? I had Yugito-san and rapper-san make me company to eat at his inn, broke his nose, and now felt his scent on those two swordsmen and those mercenaries who accompanied them."

A widened his eyes; he now knew who Naruto was talking about, "I see… You may leave now." The Raikage said, making Naruto smile.

"Thank you." The younger man said and after a polite bow turned around to the door, he walked towards it while the shinobi looked at their boss in shock.

"Raikage-sama, are you sure about this? That guy could be really dangerous, what if he's really a spy or worse?"

A sighed once again before putting a finger on the papers Naruto split, "This was his way of saying he didn't want trouble. Think about it, he could have killed all of you in that one strike, he could have even tried to get at me and actually hurt me with that much skill. Whatever his past is like or what is motivating him is something we better leave to him. For now, we have to deal with a traitor, and make him pay for all he has done."

Meanwhile, the fox smiled in his cage, "**You're really good at deceiving others.**" Naruto smiled briefly, '_Not that I'm proud of it, but it beats having shinobi after us. For now let's stick to the story of the blind man who wanted to be strong, or else Mifune-sensei could get mad if people questioned why he and his village had a Jinchuuriki treated like one of them instead of giving me to one of their Kages, all for power._' The fox agreed.

XXXXXX

The next morning, back at his inn, Naruto didn't have much trouble packing his things, he just grabbed whatever he left there and put it in his kimono. But he could sense someone else in the room, a familiar scent of make-up, "What's the matter, Takeshi-san?"

"Is it true, that you're a samurai?" the father of three asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Do you think I am? And if I were, what would you think about me? Would it change your point of view?"

Takeshi sighed deeply as he and his sons walked in their shared room, "No, the fact is… I didn't know you were capable of such things, or that such a cheerful man could take down others… I… I know they were bad guys, but… I could never picture myself smiling so much after doing something like that."

The masseur let out a sigh and sat before the man and his kids, "I was trained as a samurai, as such if someone comes after my life I hold nothing back… I've trained to fight with honor, but I'm also a selfish man… Hehehe… I value my life much more than those who attack me, and if someone tries to take it, I'll take theirs… If you think that's cruel, don't worry, it doesn't help me to sleep at night. What does calm my nerves is that I at least didn't fight without a reason. I didn't want them to hurt someone who was kind to me."

The acrobat and his children looked at the man in awe, surprised at his smile remaining all the time when his tone dropped into a serious, almost melancholic song before he chuckled at the end, still trying to liven himself up. It was a strange sight, but by the man's posture and his true strength still being hidden they knew this was a warrior. It wasn't a monster, a bandit or a murderer, it was a man who despite being unable to see had taken life for his and others', and done so acknowledging what he was doing and why he was doing it.

Takeshi sighed, "I… I'm gonna miss you, Naruto-san…" he chuckled, "You were a fun traveling partner."

Naruto gasped, before his smile returned tenfold into a genuine one, "I'll miss you too, Takeshi-san. May we cross paths again in more cheerful circumstances."

After his goodbye, Naruto walked down the stairs with the help of a maid, her and others saddened of his leave because of his wonderful massages, and having learned that a strong samurai was around did interest them. But they had good things to celebrate, such as their former tyrannical boss being taken down of his position of power, thrown in jail, and the inn being in hand of the manager, an actually kind and generous boss who had allowed the Jinchuuriki to stay for a few drinks under the former owner's nose. The councilman's money had been split equally for the town to use since the man had no family whatsoever. Naruto had to admit he wanted to see, all to watch the councilman's face at how much he had lost because of blind anger, no pun intended.

However, he had to leave; he didn't need to have people coming after him for his power or have someone finding out about what he really was. But that was stopped when he noticed the scent of ink, cat fur, and sugar mixed with nice shampoos. "Did you come to say goodbye, Yugito-san, rapper-san, and rapper-san's friends?"

"I didn't want you to leave without thanking you for what you did yesterday." The cat kunoichi said with a bow.

Naruto chuckled, "No need to. I didn't want my friend to get hurt, that's all that happened. However, I must leave before the Swordsmen of the Mist return. After our fight yesterday I'm sure they're not happy with me, and I don't want to cause any more problem."

"Then why don't you stay?" Yugito asked, albeit slightly blurted out, "If you did, you could be safe here."

The blond waved off the offer, "If I did, I wouldn't be able to go to more places out there. I can take care of myself, you've seen it already. Please, don't pity me because I'm blind, I will face the consequences of this decision if I must and no-one but myself will be there to blame."

Seeing he wasn't changing his mind as he turned to leave, Yugito used her last trick, "You… You still promised me… a massage." She said, trying not to blush.

The blind man stopped at the doorstep, unable to set a foot out. Finally he let out a deep sigh and turned to the blonde Chunin, "You sure love to use low blows, Yugito-san… Fine, a samurai and a man never let down a lady." He said with a polite nod, making Yugito smile and feel nervous at the idea of having a man touching her.

Omoi tried hard not to chuckle at his sister's dumbfounded face at the luck Yugito just got while Samui turned away, caressing her stiff shoulders. Bee smiled and gave Yugito a thumb up, knowing she'd try to see if the samurai could stay any longer.

Back in his room, which Takeshi had kindly allowed them to use for themselves, Naruto worked his magic. "Whew... Ahh...You are quite the expert masseur Naruto-san..." Breathing out a moan Yugito was currently in only a thin blue set of panties, leaving her back-side completely exposed except for the part in the middle while her clothes remained folded in a corner, leaving Naruto plenty of room to rub oil on her aching muscles while his hands lessened her stress. It was strange to feel so comfortable around someone like him, and yet here she was: trusting such a complex man with her bare body. Even her feline partner moaned in ultimate bliss at the pleasure she also received from this massage.

She turned to the blind man massaging her, looking at him with an interested glance. The man's milky blue eyes stared at a point right past her, she followed his blind gaze to find him looking at the wall, unable to see her face or her body. She felt stirrings of pity for the man who was massaging her; he was so unlike those detestable council members the Raikage was forced to keep around. Being kind, courteous, and polite endeared the man to her, his blind status yet humble demeanor stirred something inside of her as she felt him work.

"Naruto-san... Can you play the shamisen?" She asked him quietly, desiring to listen to one of his melodies yet again.

Naruto blinked at her, and then smiled kindly as he got up and sat down on a pile of pillows, she watched him as he mounted his shamisen. She looked at Naruto once he was done as he seemed to be waiting on her command; she felt another stir of pleasure since a man that waited on her was a rare treat indeed, "Well? You may begin if you'd like Naruto-san." She said warmly, laying back and relaxing.

The blind man simply took the shamisen and began playing a simple tune he remembered, it was a slow paced melancholic song that had the feel of a long journey about to unfold. Yugito closed her eyes in peace and bliss, truly good musicians could transform their music into imagery and allow their listeners to picture things in their mind. Naruto was one such musician, she imagined a great road being travelled by a lone simple samurai, a man with golden hair, a white kimono, and a bright smile under a straw hat as he walked around the coast, the waves splashing at his side but never touching him.

Eventually the music ended, and she opened her eyes to see Naruto looking past her with a slight smile, "I'm glad this simple tune of mine could make you quite happy Yugito-san, it was a melody I was taught by a pair of wandering brothers I met on the first city I arrived when I started my journey, both of them greater musicians than I." He explained with a smile. Yugito put a hand in front of her mouth as she stifled a chuckle at his earnest expression, his humbleness was quite endearing but he sold himself short, and she told him as such. He simply looked at her with a slight smile, before she laid back down and he begins massaging her again.

She sighed, "Naruto… Can you stay with me…?" she asked softly, closing her eyes.

Naruto chuckled, "What're you talking about, Yugito-san? Would you really want a man like me by your side? I'm blind, I've killed more than enough people in a lifetime, and you barely know me. Do you want a man like me here with you?"

Yugito grabbed his hands, stopping him as she turned around, sitting to be face to face, her nose already touching his, "Naruto… Just call me Yugito…" she said and wrapped her arms around him while her head nestled itself on his shoulder, under his chin with her forehead near his neck, "Tell me… why did you still protect me after you learned what I am? I… I have a feeling about it, but… I want to hear it from you."

Naruto sighed and held her close in his arms, one hand resting on her head, "I protected a friend, that's never going to change."

Yugito smiled, tears streaming down her face. She felt a thumb brush them off and turned to see Naruto smiling at her, and for a moment she could swear her eyes looked at her, not her face or her body, but her soul. Just a few inches separated them, inches she wanted to challenge but… the kindness of this man, was it really worth exploiting by what could be a crush? "**Kitten, do you really want to give this time? If you let him go, he may find another.**"

"I'll be in Wave." Naruto said, bringing Yugito out of her train of thought, "I have a few questions to make there. After that, I wish to see what other festivities this place has, with if you wouldn't mind."

Yugito smiled brightly, "Yes, next time it'll be my treat."

XXXXXX

Once Naruto said his goodbyes and thanked his friends at the inn and the village, he walked all on his own to the gates, knowing his next destination already, but wondering out loud, "Where did rapper-san and his friends go to?" He thought they would have stayed at the inn to see if they could convince him to stay, but a feeling on the back of his head told him to shoot that down.

He was proven right when he listened to a loud, "Yo, Blind Fox, prepare to hear what we have to say, we'll be with you from here to the end of this day."

Naruto sensed four figures, both of them very familiar, mostly the one who smelled of ink, "Why are you here?"

Karui smiled, "The Raikage sent us after you to find out where you are headed. We're not leaving your side until we do so."

Naruto snorted slightly, throwing the team off, "Sorry, I kinda did that, but I doubt the person I told it to would likely sell me out."

Omoi grinned, "Then we have no choice but to make you company."

Now it was the blind man's turn to be shocked, "Excuse me?"

Samui stepped forward, her voice as coolly as her attitude, "After what happened, we can't let this attack on one of our shinobi go unpunished. We will be going to find out who is responsible for this and then act accordingly."

The blond masseur let out a chuckle, "What if I'm headed to where I please and let the swordsmen come after me, taking them out one by one as I go? It'd be a very long and boring journey for a mission."

"There's more to it than that, Naruto." Bee said with a dead serious tone the samurai didn't think he had, "Did you really think my hearing wasn't as good as yours? I am in this to find out who is behind those two coming after you, even if I myself must go to Wave."

"So, you tricked a poor blind man who struggles to travel along the world." Naruto said as he leaned on his cane, looking even far more defenseless than ever.

Karui grimaced, "You know, when he puts it like that… I kinda feel like a jerk… Wait, what am I saying?! You're the one tricking everyone with your attitude!"

Naruto grinned, "It's why I got the title Blind Fox… I'll tell you the whole story when you're older."

Omoi glared at the older swordsman, "You really want to go alone on this? What if you're ambushed by all seven swordsmen when you get there? Even someone with your skills must realize how much of a disadvantage a samurai has against a shinobi."

Samui nodded, "Unfortunately for you, Naruto-san, even if samurais have been using chakra, you still stick to swordsmanship. Despite your great skill, ninjutsus and genjutsus always give an edge to the enemy."

Team Bee looked at the samurai for an answer, only to find him sighing as he held up his cane in his arms, making them feel a shiver running down their spines. "Jutsus…? Have you ever thought of what it means to train, all of you? Even you, rapper-san, must know the difference between power and real power." The blond chuckled, "I will not fear the enemy who learns a strike after practicing it once, I will fear the one who practiced a strike countless times to master it. If you all want to look down on me as a samurai, I can't let that go unpunished… You all earned yourself a match with me. If you win, I'll allow you to come with me, if you lose, you must leave me alone and take another mission and tell your Raikage to stay away from this one."

Before the others could reply, Bee stepped up, "I accept the challenge, it was my students who made this mistake. Let's see what you can do, Naruto."

Instantly, the streets cleared themselves, even the genin ran away from their teacher as bystanders looked around from the stands and shops they hid in at what would happen. Naruto gripped his cane sword's handle in his inverted hold, closing his eyes calmly as his bangs shadowed half his face, once again giving him an imposing and intimidating look. Bee cracked his neck, and in one instant all seven blades the man had flew in the air before he caught them all in the weirdest battle stance anyone had ever seen yet. Even Naruto had trouble picturing it despite using his chakra sensor on him. The guy seemed to move his body like an octopus's with how he had his arms and legs positioned and grabbing his blades in such weird angles.

"What're the rules?" Bee asked clear enough despite having a blade in his mouth.

"The first one to strike the other wins, since my style is made for one-hit kill strikes I won't use the edge of my sword." The blond masseur said as he twisted the cane in his hands and got into a battle ready stance.

"You're on!" Bee crowed as he lunged at the blond, his blades swirling in the air as he made sure to target a non-vital point. However, just as he was about to strike Naruto, something incredible happened. Naruto reversed his hold on his handle, so instead of an inverted hold he grabbed his sword like a normal samurai would. The result as instantaneous, the next second Naruto had drawn out his sword at speeds Bee hadn't seen even in his fight against Jinin and Kushimaru, and just like that the large man fell flat on his back on the ground with his swords out of his limbs and an octopus tentacle coming from his back, cut in two. The rapper shinobi gasped as he felt a bruise working its way beneath his bulletproof vest.

Naruto simply sheathed his sword like a normal samurai, keeping he sheath at his side as if it were tied to his waist as he ran the dull side of the blade along it and then fully concealed it, "I won." He said simply to the stunned shinobi, "I see you used your friend to try to block the attack, otherwise my strike could have been much worse, if I had used the edge of my blade you may not be bleeding, but your clothes would be ruined." And just as he sheathed his sword, the other half of the cut off tentacle fell behind him before disappearing as a mass of ink.

Bee chuckled, "Liar… If you hadn't used your sword's edge you wouldn't have gotten through my eighth sword."

Naruto smiled, "I know, I just wanted to sound cool… But I still won, I promised not to use the edge of my blade to cut you, not your friend. I must commend you, though, not many people force me to use two attacks at once to get a hit on them."

Bee looked down, defeated, "I was… over-confident." He chuckled and looked at the samurai, "Next time we meet, I'd like a rematch, I promise to avoid underestimating you then."

The blond chuckled, "I'd love that… But you kinda have bad news for your Raikage. Later." He waved at the team and left with his cane and his feet guiding him through the dirt path, ignoring the whispers of astonishment at what he had just done. However, now it was the genin team who blocked his path.

Before he could ask anything, he heard how they kneeled down, and then with their hands on the ground they bowed. Samui spoke up to him, "We're sorry. Please, forgive our rudeness. As fellow swordsmen we shouldn't have looked down upon another."

Omoi sighed, "You proved yourself, we had no right to mock you or talk to you like that. Sorry."

Karui breathed in deeply, "So please, let us come with you."

Naruto sighed and turned to Bee, hearing the man chuckle, "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"It's the first mission we have, so of course not. We're sticking with you until the end, and even if I'm gone, they can go with you under the excuse of wanting to learn from a samurai if I think it's all right. And before you say a thing…" Bee started, raising a finger, "…you only told ME to stay out, not them." he said in a perky mood before getting in his rapping mode, "There's no way you can run or hide, we'll be sticking by your side."

Naruto did something he never thought he would, he sighed in exhaustion and defeat, "Fine… I give up, you're more stubborn than I am." He then aimed his cane at the man behind him, his eyes staring to the side looking at everything and nothing, "But if there's a fight with the Swordsmen of the Mist, it's my fight, not yours or anyone else's. I can sense that these kids are skilled swordsmen with how they move and carry those swords on their backs, but those I have business with two of them, and as a samurai I plan on settling it like one."

Bee smiled and pulled out his notepad, feeling inspired as he replied, "Then lead our way to wave, this is time for a rave." His team groaned, even the stoic Samui, at his words, making Naruto sigh.

"Is he like that all the time?" the masseur asked.

"Sadly, he is…" Samui replied before glancing at the masseur, "Say… How much would you charge me for a massage?"

XXXXXX

"Hahahahaha! You got your ass kicked by a blind man?! Hahahahaha! Oh, Haku… Haku-chan, please, let them die, the shame they feel right now is worse than Death!"

"Jinpachi-san, even if you dislike Kushimaru-san I have orders from Zabuza-sama to take care of all of you should you be wounded. Besides, he doesn't want to tide."

"Fucking A! Oh, god fucking damn it! AH! OW! Haku, be gentler! Son of a…"

Inside the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist's HQ in one of Haku's places, Jinpachi Munashi was having perhaps too much of a good time at his partner's expense while the gentle, even angelic figure of the girl who all seven of them adopted and trained tended to Kushimaru and the exhausted Jinin. Both swordsmen laid in beds while Haku, a lovely girl in a pink kimono which emphasized her pale skin, black hair and lovely slim figure, closed Kushimaru's ruthlessly treated wound and the damage Jinin got to his skull with a water clone of her own.

The girl sighed, "If you really want a rematch with that samurai, you need to lay down and take this pain for a bit." Haku said as she put aside several bloody medical tools and then started to stitch the swordsman properly, "Fortunately Jinin-san is all right, except for the head trauma I don't think he's that bad, he's had worse. But you should have stopped fighting the instant you were cut, you have no idea how close the strike was to your kidney and liver."

"I kinda have now… Ouch! Don't we have any fucking anesthesia?!" the man cried.

Haku sighed, "With the blood you lost coming here giving you any morphine or drugs of the same kind will make things worse. Besides, I'm almost done." She said and with pearly white teeth cut the string, smiling at her work well done, "Now don't move for the next days. If that samurai is really going to come I think you'll be all right when he arrives to Wave. Meanwhile, don't move or get into fights until then."

"Fuck…" Kushimaru cursed again before deciding to sleep.

Jinpachi however hummed at this, "Haku, that strike… How strong do you think this samurai, even if he were blind, could be?"

The girl smiled, "If you want to fight him to show up Kushimaru-san you know Zabuza-sama will get mad if none of you follow the rules."

Jinpachi cursed, "Fuck, next time we decide to settle turns to fight we find a better way than testing our booze resistance… I swear that Zabuza has steel instead of a liver."

The girl smiled softly and went to gather more medical herbs to help the stitched lanky swordsman, only to be stopped by an ugly, pudgy sight, "So, they lost… Tch, what am I even paying you people for?! I heard this Jinchuuriki was a Chunin! You all are supposedly Jounin, how can you lose even with the odds of numbers, an inside man who is currently in jail because of your stupidity, and man-power on your side?!"

Jinpachi growled, he may dislike his partner, but as a swordsman he wasn't going to let anyone look down on a fellow sword wielder, "It's because they found someone really strong. A samurai, I'm told."

Gatou snapped again, "A samurai?! You're fucking ninja, how can you lose when you have all your jutsus to back you up, you- Ugh!"

The corrupt businessman and tyrant cried in pain as his arm was twisted and bent in a way it wasn't supposed to by one dangerously calm Haku, "In this world there's a rule swordsmen go by, there's always someone stronger than you. That's why they fight to be better. If you don't like that, you're sadly out of luck."

Gatou's bodyguards gasped as they finally realized that the girl moved in an instant to where their boss was, they tried to attack her, but found Jinpachi's infamous explosive sword inches from their faces, "We have a deal, and if any of you doubts us or try to touch Haku, the rest of us will make sure the work is done, in both ways. Am I understood?"

Gatou begrudgingly nodded and Haku let go of his arm, making him curse as he grabbed his broken limb, stumbling off with fury in his eyes aimed at Haku. He swore she'd pay along those bastards who thought themselves above him by making them see her suffering.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry I didn't put much with Team Bee interacting with Naruto or Naruto taking advantage of Yugito. But I like what I did, and if any of you moans and bitches about no smut or lemon, you need to rethink your life a bit. I'm not going to turn this into a lemon-fest because that'd cripple the plot, and Naruto's based on Zatoichi, a very respectful man who would commit seppuku before taking a woman who finds herself in a state of weakness or despair. So like Tupac Shakur said, once again: "I think it's time to kill for our women, time to heal our women, be real to our women."**

**Swordslinger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING

Have you ever wondered why am I so insane and strangely charming? I ask because all I get in life are strange looks after I give reality a peck on the cheek and fly to Venus with a rocket in my coffee.

Important: Well, kinda. Due to me liking very much the idea of a Zatoichi-based Naruto, do expect some of his adventures from before meeting Yugito to appear in omakes at the end of the chapters. There's a hint of a future one in this very chapter, but you'll have to wait for it.

**XXXXXX**

Blind luck

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" As Karui and Omoi chanted that, running into the woods as fast as their legs could carry them, they knew it wasn't enough when a brown clad figure moved at their side. The duo spun around and unsheathed their swords, trying to get the moving target. When their blades made contact, they didn't expect them to hit anything, and they didn't hit anything they wanted to hit. All they could see was a tree sporting dual slashes, and a shadow looming over them. Karui grunted as something long and hard found its way around her legs and tripped her, and when Omoi tried to respond with a slash, he was poked on his forehead, making him stagger back for the simple hit had been made with the purpose to shake his brain in his skull, and soon two more followed to make him fall flat on his ass.

Naruto sighed as he moved to the tree the genin had slashed; his sword was nailed to it and held his black kimono like a perch, allowing him to move better without it getting caught in a branch. The blind swordsman grabbed his kimono and pulled out a bottle of water from it to enjoy. Soon someone else saw a chance to enjoy and rushed at the masseur from on top of a tree with a short sword drawn, their only result was the man's cane flicking the sword off their hands before the tip was aimed at Samui's face, barely brushing the tip of her nose all while Naruto kept drinking.

The masseur gave a sigh once he emptied the bottle, "How long did it take now, rapper-san?"

"Two minutes and fifteen seconds." Bee replied, whistling as he stopped the watch he carried for stamina training when he taught at the academy, "They lasted one more minute than last time."

Naruto grabbed his kimono and put it on top of his brown gi, "And without running?" he asked, hearing the genin cringe.

Bee sighed, "They lasted only two seconds more than last time."

The samurai let out a sigh of his own as he pulled his sword from the tree and sheathed it, "Shinobi, samurai, or even bandit, it doesn't matter what you are. If you're fighting a stronger opponent head-on, even while knowing you can lose, take down any advantage over you, and then strike. You shinobi have your tricks, us samurai merely break apart armor or search for a weak point to exploit."

The genin nodded and stood up, and then bowed to the sword master before them, "Thank you, Naruto-sama!" they replied as one with the greatest respect they could muster.

The blind blond rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Come on, I don't deserve such praise. You're not even my students; I'm just trying to get you ready should things get hard. You may not be samurais, but as fellow sword wielders I can share some advice." He grabbed his cane in both hands, ready to draw it in his inverted hold which made the genin grip their blades in a heartbeat, "Karui-san, you're too much on the offensive, try to watch your opponent's moves more and study them by keeping some proper distance. Omoi-san, I can't sense any emotion put in your blade, you're not unleashing any emotion through it. Samui-san, you may keep a level-head and strong mask to protect yourself, but you lack instinct and proper experience using anything but the basics and the rules. But don't worry…" The genin, who looked down at the man's words on the problems they were still working out ever since the academy, looked at Naruto as he chuckled and continued, "When I was your age my sensei kicked my ass for never doing anything you're doing."

"But you're ridiculously strong." Omoi stated the obvious.

Naruto laughed, "Hehehehe… Not always… I trained hard, that's the only truth to my current strength. My sensei used to grind me to the ground to make me wilder when I was doubtful about attacking those who deserved it, made me practically turn dead when I had to know the hardships before me, and made me stoic when my emotions tried to poison my reason." The samurai slowly drew out his sword, "You have good traits of a true sword master, all of you, but you still need to learn much more through battle and facing real warriors."

The blond instantly took out his blade, making the genin jump back as he slashed around him wildly with three swift swings. The trio kept their blades in their sheaths, waiting for Naruto to move again or for his ridiculously fast slashes to finally connect to their neural system as they palmed their bodies in search for the strike. Their eyes widened as the masseur started to sheathe his sword slowly in a manner they knew meant something was dead. But the only ones hit were three pheasants that fell down around Naruto. The samurai grinned as he walked to sit on a log beside Bee.

"I hope you're in the mood for stew, because I am." The samurai said with a laugh escaping his lips at the end.

"We're really gonna eat these?" Omoi asked with a raised brow as he held up one of the dead birds, amazed that Naruto's strikes were made with the blunt side of his blade with a perfect chop to each of the birds' necks that killed them instantly and painlessly to also avoid drawing any blood.

"I know a good recipe." The samurai replied, making the negative boy gasp as he didn't expect to be heard, "It was given to me by a perverted cook. The guy's crew gave me a ride in a comfy ship, I met a fellow swordsman there; two to be exact, but the other was more a musician than a fighter. Ah, what a fun bunch they were." The man said with a smile of such happiness and peace that the genin started to envy his cheerfulness slightly. Guess that's what happens when one masters himself along martial arts, that or they end like Bee or A or somewhere in between the crazy and the rule abider.

With the sun slowly raising to the top of the skies, the bizarre group of warriors enjoyed their lunch of pheasant stew. It was incredibly good what the masseur could make with some herbs, mushrooms, water from a clean river, and a little bit of salt. Karui voiced this, "So freaking good…" she moaned as she leaned back, her eyes closed as her mouth slowly chewed her meal to savor the taste and squeeze as much flavor as she could, "Did you ride in a cruise or something? Because that cook you met is better than any at our village, perhaps better than most five star cooks around the Elemental Nations."

Naruto simply laughed, "It was a pirate ship."

"Huh?"

XXXXXX

Once night started to fall, the genin decided not to question Naruto's bizarre trips with questionable friends, and the feet of the weary samurai started to call for some sleep, the group found themselves a small inn from a town still sadly ways away from their destination. Naruto sighed as he knew he was slowing the shinobi down. He was blind, he couldn't run as fast as he'd like without use of his 'sight' and that was something he didn't want to reveal to anyone no matter what. But like the racing turtle from the tale, he knew he would arrive eventually and that his opponents would be in his way, but possibly without long ears. For now he would rest and see if he could find some proper transportation to get to Wave faster.

He also had some business with - "Oooaaaahhhh…" - Samui's back. Karui grabbed her pillow and tried to shove both ends into her ears to muffle her blonde bombshell partner's moans. Omoi soon found his way to the shower to get some cold water. Bee for his part asked his horned friend to stop his healing factor so he got buzzed faster and could avoid listening to the – "Aaaannnhhh… Mmmmnnnnnaaaaaaahhhh" – sounds. Naruto sighed as he could listen to Karui, just behind him in her own bed, rolling to try to get some sleep while he worked on the sitting Samui. He was behind her as she sat on the bed, his hands on her arms to start working the aching muscles from her swings, then slowly to her shoulders which carried a lot of stress, and finally to her back which contained such tense muscles he actually had to apply chakra to them, which made Samui's massage be that much more pleasant than his usual ones. Samui slowly lowered herself on her chest, her breasts acting as pillows pressed on the soft mattress while Naruto's magical hands took off the pain of carrying such large mammaries. Fortunately for Karui, her teammate had been decent enough to get her massage on her pajamas instead of being naked, which would've been too much for the redhead.

Pushing aside her pillow, more like throwing it off, Karui groaned, "How can you be that good?" she asked, trying to put it as nicely as she could for some of the moans Samui left out were words that… never mind.

The blond pressed a really tense spot on Samui's middle back with both thumbs, making her feel so much pleasure that when her mouth opened no sound could come due to the bliss overload hitting her brain, "I practiced and learned from a good master. Also, training as I did one learns a thing or two about muscles and how to deal with the pain, especially if you're learning to be a masseur." He moved his hands up to Samui's shoulders and slowly dug his fingertips in her flesh, making sure to press it ever so slightly as he moved his chakra around her tired bones, "And as a samurai, I'm a man of honor. A true man makes sure a lady never suffers, so he must learn to love every bit of her and show her true joy for they give us life and happiness."

Karui put her pillow on her face to avoid Samui looking at her large smile. The redhead could also feel a blush working its way through her dark skin to the point it could glow in the night, "You're cornier than a corn field. Well, if what you said is true and you're a man of your word… I can see why Yugito-san was so happy with you." She said through the pillow, trying to use the slight muffle to hide how funny and even happy she found someone to think that. It was like Naruto came out straight of a fairy tale, not that she minded since he was the good part of the tale.

Before Naruto could reply he now noticed he had finished as Samui leaned her entire body on his with a content sigh, "You're a really good man." She said with her monotone voice sprinkled with a barely audible sigh to her words, showing she was doing a great if slightly failed job at hiding how much she enjoyed the massage that made her feel as if her breasts had never pulled her down in her life. "Just from your hands on me I could tell you wanted to make sure I felt good all the way. You're really gentle and kind, though your hands felt a bit cold." She whispered the last part under her breath, having no idea that it was the samurai's chakra that had been forced to take care of her most tense muscles.

The blind man however started to move her on her back on the bed so if Karui saw them she didn't get the wrong idea. "Well, I-" Naruto started as he finally settled the Cloud beauty on her bed before Karui took off her pillow from her face, trying to wave off the compliments and avoid anger. He wasn't used to so many compliments from random strangers, or someone getting that much closer to him to do so. Under Mifune's training a compliment only came if he managed to truly be a man before the eyes of others in the form of more rigorous training. But his words were cut off when someone knocked at the door.

"Hello? I heard there's a masseur in here." A rough voice said and, judging by how he stepped from leg to leg, the guy did listen to Samui's voice. Who'd think such a quite girl was such a scream- Naruto knew he he really needed to answer the door.

"Give me a moment." Naruto said. Karui, now up, helped him to the door.

A simple man in black clothes with messy brown hair and a tired face stood there, looking at Naruto with a raised brow, "You're the masseur, I take it. Anyway, my boss really wants a massage. Money's no problem, but only if you do a good job like the one I bet you did here." He then looked down at Naruto's latest client, "But don't get any ideas about getting friendly, you shall keep your tongue shut through and through."

Karui stepped forward and glared at the rude man, "Hey, it's time to sleep, and it's been a long day for us, so how about you bother some other masseur?"

The man glared back, "I heard of this masseur and wanted to call him for my boss. I need no further explanation."

Before Karui could retort again, Naruto stepped forward, "It's fine, Karui-san. It may help me to get some sleep if I work off the rest of my energy." The blind man said and held up a hand. The man took it along the samurai's cane to guide him.

The blonde girl sighed as the door closed behind Naruto, "I know he shouldn't have talked like that to Naruto-san, but you may have gone a bit overboard."

Karui grumbled, "It's just… You don't see many guys smiling at everything and even acting kind to others like him… He may be a skilled samurai, but he's perhaps too nice to guys like that idiot."

Samui raised a brow, "We both know part of his kindness is to kill his enemies faster than they can feel pain in battle. There's nothing to worry about if those guys try to mess with him, so, what has you so fired up?"

The redhead blushed, "Shut it… Just go to sleep… I've heard your voice more than I needed for tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samui asked, truly confused. Karui wanted to say something along the same heavily sexual lines Samui used to ask for more pleasure from the masseur, but she'd need to shower herself for days in order to wash off the shame soon after if such explicit words came out of her mouth, so she just went to sleep.

XXXXXX

Jinpachi growled, it wasn't that he couldn't do the job and show up to Kushimaru, the last part was a bonus for him. The problem was that he wanted to find a way faster to a certain carpenter's road, set the trap and be done with everything once Zabuza's minions, the so called Demon Brothers, took care of the man Gatou was bitching and moaning so much about. His main idea to solve his problems was his sword, by using it to cut his way through a mountain he didn't want to walk around it and lose a day, with his sword he made it in four hours. Gatou did say he wanted the bridge builder to be escorted by the Leaf shinobi he would hire, probably a bunch of genin and some weak Jounin forced to take a team of snot-nosed brats. The brothers would kill the old man before the team's eyes, and everything would be find and dandy for Gatou once word of Tazuna's death spread and brought misery and hopelessness to Wave, making it far more of a submissive bitch for him to fuck up. Jinpachi really wanted to test the muscle he got on the midget businessman, but his shoulders ached from breaking through a mountain, so he needed a masseur. Luckily, the inn he was staying at had a man capable of making a woman cry in pleasure better than any so-called sex god with just his hands.

"My, my… You're a really strong swordsman!" the smiling blind masseur said as he stood behind Jinpachi while the man sat on the floor in the lotus position, letting the blond do his job.

"You can tell?" he asked, though part of him was questioning about this strange blond man's appearance, not the kimono that he had left on a perch, but something eerily familiar, as if he knew him.

"What did we say, masseur?" one of the brothers growled, but Jinpachi shot him a glare.

"Let him speak, it's the first time in ages I feel like I'm losing age." The large bearded swordsman said as the masseur started to move him to lay on one side to work on one arm, perfectly ending the tense feeling of so much swinging his large explosive sword.

Naruto chuckled, "I've been trained by a very good masseur and friend of mine with most of our clients being swordsmen, but I can tell if you're a carpenter or a writer too by working on your arms. With you, I know just by working on your shoulders and muscles that you've been practicing non-stop for four hours."

Jinpachi whistled, amazed at the words, "Heh, well, you nailed it. It's true I do use a lot of strength and that I worked for four hours without stopping to get a decent work-out. My sword's a heavy one too."

"Sounds like you trained a lot to hold it." The masseur said as he had the assassin roll on his back to work on his other arm.

"I did. But it isn't as rewarding as I'd have liked it to be." Jinpachi said in true bliss, not feeling sleepy but rather rejuvenated at the way stress left his arms.

Naruto frowned and helped the man sit up to work once again on his shoulders, "Oh dear, a swordsman who can't find the joy in being strong? That's a bit depressing."

Jinpachi sighed, leaning his head to the sides as the blind man worked on his neck next with just one hand, "It's not that… And it's not that bad… I've done my fair share of fighting, and Hell, Kami knows I took down a lot of people who may not have deserved it… But despite all that, I want to fight for something different."

That brought true joy and sincere laughter to Naruto, "Hahahaha! That's a good goal… No, that's a great goal. So, what is it that you want to fight for?"

The large man couldn't help but feel the blind guy's enthusiasm get to him, "Heh… You're a chatty masseur, aren't you?"

A chuckle escaped Naruto as well as a sheepish smile, "It helps break the ice. But if you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with talking about anything else or nothing at all."

Shaking his head as the blond worked on his neck some more with just one hand to show off his skill, Jinpachi breathed in deeply and then let it out, "Well, there's this girl…"

Naruto's blind eyes sparked for a moment, "Ah, a lovely maiden you fell for? Good for you, a man needs to know when to find a lady to settle down with, someone who can wash away his worries."

Even Jinpachi, a man known for his cruelty, couldn't help but laugh at that, "Hahahaha… No… Nothing like that, masseur. In a way, she does that already, but the way I cherish her is different than that… My comrades and I found her when she was hungry and desperate. We were nothing but a bunch of idiots with no dreams or anything to achieve, and yet we took her in… None of us wants to admit it, but we grew fond of the kid…"

"I see… You're not such a bad man then…" Naruto said with a smile, and unknown to the brothers who watched him carefully, he used his toes to push his sword away from his free hand.

Jinpachi had to be honest with such a joyous man, "I wouldn't say so… I still did some horrible things… Ah… there, on my back." Naruto took it all in, and then moved his hands down.

"Here?" Naruto asked as he found a tense spot in a vertebra.

"Yeah, that bone on my spine… Carrying a sword as big as you does put some stress in the backbones."

"That's why I never carry anything but my cane and shamisen with me." Naruto chuckled with good humor.

Jinpachi looked at the man, "Oh, you play the shamisen?"

"I can play a song if you'd like, but I'd charge extra." Naruto said with a shrug as he was about done with his latest client.

"Heh, if you're as good a musician as a masseur, money's not a problem… Oi, you bastards! Bring this masseur some warm sake, he's an all right guy!" he told the brothers, who quickly left to get some warm bottles of booze. Jinpachi then let out a peaceful sigh, "Boy, it's a shame you're a wandering masseur… I hope you're visiting the Leaf, if only to work out the stress of my next fight."

"Hahaha… You're too kind… I'm just some random wandering masseur, I need not such praise."

"You put me in a good mood, masseur. You deserve this pat on the back and a good drink. So, what can you play?"

"I know a few old songs." Naruto said as he had finally finished and started to mount his instrument, sighing internally, '_I wanted to challenge him outside, show my sword and challenge him to a fair fight like any samurai, but… I can't let this girl he talks about lose someone dear to her… Oh dear, perhaps I'm too soft._' The fox sighed as his friend finished putting his guitar together and soon played a few notes, "**No, you're strong and kind, Naruto. Not many humans show that anymore, no longer have humans shown honor enough to let an enemy live to fight them fair and square. And not many humans can push aside a selfish thought to help a stranger.**" Naruto nodded, but he didn't like the idea and neither did the fox, '_It seems we have to return there and see what the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist have to deal in it. Kurama, you said the man who tried to kill me hated that place… Whether I find answers about who I am or not, I want you to know, I never could've made it this far without you._' The fox grumbled, feeling embarrassed, "**Shut it… Don't get sappy on me… You damn samurais and your manners…**" Naruto chuckled and soon his song had more life, making him and his unaware enemy enjoy the night some more.

XXXXXX

The first thing Team Bee and their companion did in the morning was move as soon as they could under the samurai's new directions. The Cloud shinobi were reluctant to go to the Leaf for quite a few obvious reasons between their village and that village's past history. But Naruto wasn't going to let the chance to face off the swordsman and find out what their deal was so he could meet with the one calling the shots. It was a detour, but it could very well explain so many things to him. This time it was selfish of him to do this, but it was something that had made him feel restless for several nights. Bee and his team could see by how his knuckles turned white as he gripped his cane too tightly when he told them of their new route that something was wrong with the samurai.

Against their better judgment, they decided to go, "So, you knew it was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, didn't fight him, let him leave to do his job, and now plan on interrupting said job to get some answers rather than forcing them out of him?" Karui asked, still trying to grasp it.

Naruto sighed as he and the genin team made their way through the woods, "I'd lie if I said it's not personal. There are a few things I'd like to know in the Leaf, and now that I'm strong enough I think I can finally do so."

Samui nodded in understanding of the man's actions, but had to ask, "What is it you hope to find?"

The masseur chuckled, "I'm not sure… I really don't know. Perhaps what life is like in there, what could have happened had I grown there, even what meeting the people in there can give to others." He chuckled, "I've always wanted to go there and find out several things, but now I don't even know what I want… I know who I am, I know how I came to be and who my family is, I even know of my family's history… But I never knew anything about this village first-hand. So, yes, I'd like to know what I never experienced."

This was partly a lie. Naruto knew what being a Jinchuuriki could be like. He had met Bee and Yugito and that spoke levels, he had heard stories of how the samurais had watched Jinchuuriki running for their lives to escape beatings. His sensei had once defended one and did his best to hide it because the country the Jinchuuriki was from could have started a war with Mifune's for that. Hell, Naruto's true identity as a Jinchuuriki was known only by Mifune and a few of his brothers in arms. He couldn't thank the samurais enough for what they did for him, he even met the Jinchuuriki Mifune saved and could tell from the start that Mifune was basically an angel for the poor soul. That time Naruto really pissed a lot of people off when helping his friend "Monkey-san" escape his village.

And now, here he was, heading to the village in which his furry friend was hated and would have been along whoever carried him had Naruto been in a different life. He could hear the village brimming with life, there were people going on in their daily jobs as every other village, and yet Naruto felt something off in it.

"Can I ask you a favor, Bee-san?" Naruto asked the rapper hopeful, who grew almost afraid at Naruto's seriousness if the blond called him by his name this time, "Could I go alone from here?"

Omoi sighed, "What if someone knew who you are from the start and they had beef with you?"

The blond man chuckled, "I didn't train for nothing. I just feel something strange is calling me in there. Whatever's in there, I want to meet it on my own."

Bee spoke up, "We'll rendezvous here in about two hours, if anything happens my team can track you down and bring you here. I'll see if your fight passes by here."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

And with that, he ventured in the Leaf unaware of what would be in store for him I the place that could have been his home.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Next chapters are Naruto meeting some of the Leaf folks and finding their true side. But before anyone asks… no massive bashing. It might show if I dislike someone, for example I really dislike Sakura as many of you know, but I won't bash her and I'll push her out of the spotlight as well as keep her away from the harem. I don't want to turn this into a bashing fic even if I'm famous/infamous for hating several characters Kishimoto did wrong because, well, it's his fault many of us hate these characters for writing them so badly and trying to get us to like power obsessed pricks who kill countless people for selfish reasons. So, I'll avoid bashing to drive the plot as I should, some of the Leaf shinobi will be enemies to Naruto, some won't, but I'll leave those for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Oh, but believe me, I'll make Madara and Obito pay for ruining Naruto's life for the most selfish, stupid reasons ever written.**

OMAKE – A true knight without shining armor

As the blind masseur known only as Naruto wandered off in a dirt path in the middle of a forest with his cane and feet as his trusty guides, he wondered what it'd be like to have company in this situation. He let out a chuckle, "Hehehehe... Wouldn't be bad if a blind man like me had a lovely lady guiding him... Too bad there's too much blood wherever I go."

Deeper into the forest, the blond man found himself in the need of a rest, so with a quick draw of his sword a nearby stump he sensed with his chakra sensor was turned into a nice, comfy seat for him to rest on with the surface so nicely cut that it could even be considered polished by the inexpert eye. Due to his blade "cleaning" the stump he could seat with no worries of his kimono getting dirty, which was still untouched until someone stumbled on his back and started to damp it with tears. The blind man turned around in surprise as he didn't sense any threat from the person on his back, or else he'd have split said person in two.

He could make out thanks the fox's help a tall, lanky girl with a nice smell, though a strange scent, as if she had constantly been around beetles. Considering the girl had no hostility emanating from her he decided to let her weep on his back for a while, until she finally calmed down and started to hiccup.

"Is something the matter?" he asked finally.

The girl opened her orange eyes and once she looked at the blond top-knot ponytail she wiped them as best as she could from her dark-skinned face, even pulling back several messy green bangs to keep herself presentable, "I... I just had a bad day..." she said truthfully, making Naruto sigh.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked cautiously, turning around to be face to face with the girl, who gasped once she saw his dead eyes.

"I... I... I'm a monster..." she said, looking down, "You may not see me, but perhaps it's best if you don't..."

Naruto's brow moved in confusion, "Monster?" he echoed, reaching out and feeling a rich silky hair, making him smile, "I sense no horns." He moved his hand down and carefully touched her face, making sure to not seem threatening to the now utterly confused girl, "I sense no extra eyes, or lack of eyes, no fur, no scales, no spikes, a cute nose that is not animalistic, no fangs around a rather cute mouth, and no pointy ears." He then chuckled, "So, correct me if I'm wrong, but how does being such a normal, cute girl make you a monster?"

The girl blinked in shock, "I... I am... cute...?" she asked timidly, feeling her cheeks heating up at the man's gentle, caring and kind touch.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course. I may not see you, but you have the cutest, softest face I have had the honor to touch. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Naruto, a traveling masseur, and you are?"

"Fuu..." the girl said as she looked up at the man with cheerful eyes. Her heart felt strange, her insides even... It was as if she had other emotions than feeling miserable for what her village did to her. Her insectoid partner knew what it was, chuckling, "**A human being this kind to a complete stranger... You're a weird one, masseur.**"

But the moment was cut short, "There she is!" cried several voices as a large set of feet landed around the duo, one set approaching the man and drawing out something sharp from a sheath, "Listen, masseur, get away from that girl. She's a monster, she's the Nanabi, the demonic beetle. We're about to do a favor to this world and kill her once and for all."

Fuu was terrified, looking in shock and horror at Naruto, thinking he'd hate her now that he knew what she was. But to her and the shinobi's shock, the masseur chuckled with a warm smile as he grabbed his cane in both hands, "Sorry, my friend, but you can't dictate who I choose to associate myself with."

The first shinobi rushed at the girl, fed up with her existence. He didn't care if the masseur got blood on him, perhaps he should even kill the blind man for siding with a monster. And then his train of thought ended with a flash and a metallic click. Fuu gasped in shock and horror as Naruto slowly sheathed his blade while the shinobi's body fell down with his head split vertically in two. To the girl's further shock, Naruto took off his black kimono and wrapped it and an arm around her, keeping her close.

The rest of the shinobi lunged at them, and despite carrying the girl close to keep her safe, the blond easily and singlehandedly split them in several different painless ways. The green-head was amazed at the blind man's skill as he took every single enemy out with a single strike each, making sure to kill them before they even felt pain. Body parts flew around, making the shinobi know they had royally messed up by challenging the rage of a patient man, an anger that no soul could comprehend or predict, for it was like a storm unleashed.

"As a man, I hate cruelty..." Naruto started as he spun around, keeping the shocked Fuu safe as best as he could, "If any of you wants to hurt her, I won't be cruel and kill every single one of you before you even feel the edge of my blade taking your lives." he ended with a stoic face and a powerful commanding voice, making the shinobi retreat.

Fuu gasped, "A-Awesome..."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry... I didn't want to fight the shinobi of your village, but-"

"I... I actually escaped!" Fuu said, looking at Naruto with hopeful eyes, "Please, take me with you, far away from here! I promise I'll be of use, please, let me be free of them..."

"Sure!" Naruto said with a bright smile that rocked Fuu's every fiber in her body, forcing her to let a bright smile of her own as tears of joy stained her eyes. She hugged the samurai tightly, feeling one thing she never thought she'd feel for a man, thankfulness.

**XXXXXX**

**Swordslinger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING

Well, guess I'm finally doing this… I'm going to take off all of my clothes and jump down the streets into a pool of chocolate milk with Morrigan Aensland and Felicia the Cat Girl in it waiting for me. Oh wait, back to fic.

**XXXXXX**

Blind meetings

"So, this is it?" Naruto asked out loud as he moved around the city. Kurama had told him what he needed to know about the Leaf, its history, their fighting styles, and even the most important things that made Naruto see the fox was his friend by telling him some of the answers he wanted without any price: "This is where my mom arrived and met my father." He whispered to himself as he turned around for the delicious scents of food and the sound of people gathering around stores or other establishments. Kurama chuckled, "**They brought her here to help Uzushio after the war. I was caged in pretty well, so I don't know many details. I must say I'm actually sad, Mito and her were both strong and far more determined than anyone could have given them credit, they obeyed their Uzumaki blood of having great fights, to enjoy themselves in a good battle with honor. Guess you inherited that from those two crazy women… I guess you Uzumaki Clan kids should've switched to your current role.**"

Naruto laughed, he let out a slightly louder than usual laugh at that. To be praised by a demon living inside your gut was something that he found strangely fun. He playfully patted his gut, looking like he was hungry to others but actually passing some chakra to his friend to "pet" him. The kitsune let out a soft murmur at the chakra caressing his fur and watched with his and Naruto's "eyes" where the blond was headed to. Both the traveler and his passenger were a bit confused as a small boy of about graduating age ran at the masseur. The kid seemed to be carrying a long scarf judging by the sound of wind flowing behind him, and some strange hat that let out a ponytail of sorts out of his head. The boy was being followed by several shinobi, and judging by the sound of their clothes slapping against their flesh, they had been on the receiving end of a prank, water balloons if the smell of rubber still clinging to them was any indication.

As soon as the boy passed the masseur, he fell flat on his face. "Ow… What just happened…?" the boy groaned as he grabbed his face. He then turned around at the masseur, about to aim a finger at him for tripping him without noticing his foot on his long scarf, until he noticed the blond man's eyes turning to look at nothing.

"Hey, are you all right?" the man asked with concern, turning around and reaching with his left hand around where he sensed the sound of someone falling.

"There you are!" cried another shinobi, this one smelling of eggs with the sound of some dribbling from his face. The shinobi pulled from his face something that clicked, glasses perhaps, and used a cloth to clean them. He then turned to the blind man, "Masseur, did you trip-"

"No, Ebisu-sensei…" the boy interrupted the shinobi, looking down, "I… I think I tripped…" he said as he looked down.

Ebisu, as identified by the boy, sighed and put his sunglasses back on, "I see. Anyway, you're not skipping classes today, Konohamaru-sama. Your grandfather asked me to personally train you, and even if you're in the academy, you're nowhere near the level of those people. Trust me and follow me, and I shall teach you the easy way to be a Hokage." A snort made Ebisu turn to the masseur. "Is something wrong, masseur-san?"

The blind man chuckled, "The easy way?" Naruto echoed, "Do you think there is an easy way to being blind?" he asked out loud, drawing attention as he smiled at no-one, but Ebisu knew that even if the blind man wasn't facing him that the question and smile were aimed at him. It wasn't easy to admit, but those very words hurt when presented with a young man who could've been blind for most of his life. Naruto continued, "Do you think there's an easy way for me to be in a show, to run around in a street to have fun, to appreciate the beauty in a lady, to know what others think of me, to not be cheated? Do you?" Ebisu looked away from the blind man, who made his pain feel worse when the blond let out another chuckle, "I thought so… Ebisu-san, if you think there's an easy way for everyone to do anything you better keep your thoughts to yourself, because I doubt being strong is easy at all. If there's one thing I take offense to, is people looking down on others or thinking they're high and mighty because of whatever talent they were gifted with."

The shinobi sighed, "I… I apologize, sir." He said and even bowed to the man.

To his and the others' shock, the masseur chuckled, "You say that the easy way to become Hokage is by training under you, right? Ebisu-san, in this life the only easy way to do something is to just do it. What stops me from being in a show is not going to the show, what stops me from running on the street to have fun is not knowing where to go to enjoy myself, what stops me from appreciating the beauty of a true lady is not managing the courage to get close to her, what stops me from not knowing what others think of me is not talking to them and trying to know them better, and what stops me from not being cheated is not daring to stand up for myself." He then took a sniff of the air and let out another chuckle, "And what makes people step away from you is you not taking a bath."

Ebisu raised a brow, but remembering he was covered in egg he took a sniff of himself, instantly regretting it as some of the eggs Konohamaru used were rotten. The masseur let out another hearty laugh and just like that, the blind man left, though with Kurama sighing, "**This was partly your fault, you did trip the boy.**" Naruto chuckled, '_I thought someone needed to learn respect, it was the teacher and not the prankster the one who did in this situation, kinda ironic._' Kurama could only grumble but he knew that his partner was perhaps either insane or really good at what he did, perhaps both.

But just as he was about to turn around a corner someone grabbed his kimono and violently pulled him back by it. The blind masseur was then gifted with a mouthful of trench coat on a slim but still strong shoulder. A loud laugh and a strange scent alerted him that this person wasn't in their right mind. He was then pulled up by his shoulders and even dusted, and he just knew his captor was grinning widely. There was something really odd about this person, not on their attitude or the fact they had almost pulled a kidnapping on a blind masseur, but the scent of something sweet really, really made him hungry.

He opened his mouth to ask anything, but he received his second gift as a mouthful of dango, "Good job back there, masseur! Let me treat you! You earned it for teaching that stuck up teacher wannabe a few harsh things about reality! Come on, dig in! It's my treat for my new pal!"

Naruto managed to swallow but a choked groan and some of his dango before pulling the candy from his mouth, "Wha…" He started, trying to make sense from what was happening.

His captor laughed more, "Hey, eat it! It's really good, masseur! You've put me in a good mood today by showing Ebisu, so let me treat you! Also, it's the first time I have such good-looking company, so make it count!"

The blind man finally managed a coherent question, "Who are you?"

His captor chuckled, "Oh, little old me? Name's Anko Mitsarashi, or That Snake Bitch as some assholes call me. But you can call me sweetheart if you can survive the first date. Just so you know, the first date requires you not to scream like a little girl as soon as I bring out the needles."

The blind masseur did what he usually did when meeting new and eccentric friends, he laughed, "Heh… Hahahaha… You're a weird one, Anko-san." He said playfully before realizing he was really hungry and so he took another bite from his dango. The crazy woman pulled him to a bench and sat him there before ordering another plate for him and her.

"So, what's your name?" Anko asked as she and Naruto waited for their order, "I'm not gonna call you masseur all the time, am I?"

"You can call me whatever you want, I don't mind." The blond said as he kept his cane in his hands, "I'm not used to someone being this kind to me from the start, and less for such an extravagant reason, but if you really want to know, I don't mind."

Anko chuckled and licked her lips as she considered pulling out a kunai to scare the guy by taking a taste of his blood, but decided to leave that for the second date if this guy kept on amusing her, "Well, you're the first guy to not call me a crazy bitch right at the start, that's something. Man, you're the first guy to actually be respectful and show no fear to me and I just met you now… There's usually a lot of screaming then."

Naruto chuckled and turned to her, showing her a warm smile as he closed his eyes, giving him the look of a kind and foxy wise man, "Why would I be afraid of you? I may not see what you're doing, but even with your personality and antics, you seem like a fun loving person to me. I'd say you're perhaps the most fun I've had in a while."

The snake mistress let out a laugh, sighing at the end as she looked at the blond. He wasn't bad looking at all. But she just met him. But he had stood up to the kind of guy she disliked and stood up for what he believed, he had a contagious smile and laugh, and frankly, he could perhaps be the first guy to treat her like a human being. Even her best friend seemed aware of her bad reputation and tried to help her more than being a friend. Of course she'd always thank Kurenai for being there for her and standing up, but this guy just seemed to accept her wholeheartedly despite her crazy antics.

Their dango and tea arrived, and when Naruto grabbed his cup to take a sip, Anko thought of what to call him, "Mind if I refer to you as Sexy?" Naruto, AKA Sexy's response was priceless for the snake mistress as he sprayed his drink on to someone, someone who Anko laughed at loudly as she aimed a finger at them… a certain illusion mistress.

"ANKO!" blood red eyes locked with hers as a once curly mane was soaked to the point of becoming straight along a strange dress. Those red eyes stared right at the snake lady through a curtain of hair and hot leaf juice. The masseur coughed and tried to regain his bearings as he knew that whoever he spat his drink on had to know the crazy Anko Mitsarashi well enough to know it was her fault. He didn't know whether to feel lucky or pity the now terrified snake mistress.

The snake mistress chuckled sheepishly in fear, scratching one cheek as she felt her skin getting covered in sweat, "Hey… Kurenai… You're out early today. I thought you'd still train the Brat Brigade." Anko learned she said what she shouldn't have when two deceptively delicate and strong hands gripped her coat to make her face the illusion mistress who seemed to be wondering what kind of sick and perverted genjutsu put on her friend, even if she knew Anko would probably love to get some ideas for her next interrogation session.

The black haired beauty took in a deep breath, trying to consider reasons to not smash her fist in her best friend's face, she soon found none but she managed to contain her anger enough to speak clearly in an icy tone, "Anko, you and I know you're the kind of person who'd say the most unspeakable things to get some sick, perverted, twisted and depraved fun out of someone else by making them suffer. What did you do this time? Depending on your answer, I will decide what circle of Hell you'll be in."

Naruto had to give Kurenai credit. Despite the clear icing of venom in her voice the woman sounded calm, conservative and even professional while speaking to her friend, so he decided to help their mutual friend, "I have a sensitive tongue." He said with a hand up like a child asking for permission to speak, "I'm sorry, Kurenai-san, was it? I drank my tea too fast and burned my tongue, so I… I have no excuse, it's my fault."

Anko chuckled with a grin of relief, "Yeah, it's his, blame Sexy."

Kurenai's train of thought ended with her doing unspeakable things to her friend for basically having confessed to her crimes. She could see by the blind man's reaction that the nickname was what triggered the spit-take on her person. But the man's kind act to try to help Anko did warm the usually icy woman's heart to the point she let go of her friend and gave a sigh, massaging her temples with one hand's thumb and index finger.

The illusion mistress breathed deeply but gave in to this act of generosity from a complete stranger, "I… I need to take a long, nice bath and a clean dress." She then turned to the blind masseur, "Do both of us a favor and keep Anko out of trouble if you can, mister…"

Now the blond found himself facing a new dilemma, should he spill the beans or lie. However, his answer came to his nose, "Does anyone else smell cat fur?"

Before anyone could reply a fast blur dashed from the rooftop of the dango shop and sat in between Sex- err, Naruto and Anko, dashed off, and let out a purr. Anko's eyes widened in horror, she realized that her precious candy was in the mouth of a much hated cat in the shinobi village. Kurenai raised a brow, "Isn't that Tora? I thought Team Seven had returned it to the Daimyo's wife."

Anko's eyes were basically flaming as she aimed a finger at the fur ball that dared to steal her most treasured and beloved food, "You're dead meat, you hear me?! I will skin you alive and make you eat your own damn fur, shit it, and then eat the shit!" the woman roared as she gave chase to the feline.

Kurenai sighed, "I better go before she actually carries out that threat."

Naruto chuckled in good humor, "Best of luck, Kurenai-san." The woman smiled and left, just as Naruto let out a sigh, "My, what a lively bunch this village has. I wonder if everyone is like that or if at least there aren't any people who hold grudges." Kurama snorted in his cage, "**Likely as shit. Humans are resentful beings, that's why you trained, because we both know there's at least someone bound to want to fight you anywhere, any time.**" The blond gave a mental nod, '_Can't deny that, so, where to next?_' Kurama hummed, "**Considering we're doing some tourism to know this place better without anyone hating you at all or knowing you're carrying the demon that was used to destroy this place years ago, I'd say we find the place with most accessible information for us.**"

Naruto chuckled and called the lady at the store, "Miss, can kindly I bother you with giving me the bill for my dango and telling me directions to the most popular hot spring for the ladies in town?"

XXXXXX

It had been a weird day for one Hana Inuzuka. The dogs at her home as well as her own dogs had gotten restless for some strange reason, and yet it was as if whatever got into them actually made her pack happy. Her mother's Kuromaru even seemed to be in a far more pleased mood than usual, and said older woman even felt the contagious bust in energy. It was weird for the teen kunoichi, she worked as a veterinarian, looked after highly trained dogs, and now every animal who entered her clinic when she wasn't in ninja duty was more energized than usual. She sighed and considered what her sibling could be up to, probably causing problems or relaxing with Akamaru. Hana couldn't care less, she wanted to join in the good mood with a hot, steaming bath if at least no perverts were around.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, sorry, I tripped on my own feet. I swear it won't happen again."

"What's a blind man doing here? You couldn't even appreciate the ladies."

That did it. Before Hana one large man, definitely a civilian with his bad choice for stealth outfit, was grabbing a poor blind masseur by the man's brown gi and shaking him. It seemed that the masseur had tripped on a jar that was turned into its side, making it break and alerting the ladies. The Inuzuka kunoichi approached the man holding the masseur and gave a firm, powerful grip to his wrist before twisting it, forcing him to let go of the poor blind man.

"Appreciate the ladies or peeping on them?" Hana asked with a cold voice as she added more pressure to the wrist, making the man whimper. She had enough and kicked him in the rear, forcing him to run as if he had a pole literally jammed up his ass. The sight made a few of the ladies who watched the scene laugh.

"Um, could I bother you with a kind hand?" the masseur asked and Hana now noticed the man had fallen on his back. She cursed the creep under her breath and helped the man up, now truly appreciating his looks. His milky blue eyes made her feel some pity, but she could tell by helping him up that he was strong enough to defend himself if needed. She helped to dust him and even gave him back his cane.

"I hope you're not hurt." She said with her ever calm voice, eyeing the masseur for any injury.

The blind man chuckled, "Only my pride… I was just minding my own business, trying to find clients, and then tripped on something and landed on that guy. Oh my, what a bad temper did that man have. Ah, but where are my manners? Thank you very much for your help, miss." He bowed at her, making Hana blink. This man was far too cheerful after just getting yelled at by another, as if all that happened was a little wind passing by his side, nothing seemed to bother him.

The Inuzuka woman needed to reply, nonetheless, "You're welcome. Do be careful next time."

With that she was about to leave until, "Excuse me, but could I bother you again?" the masseur said with a pleading tone that would've made her feel like a heartless monster if she didn't turn around, "I was wondering, since I'm a masseur, if you wouldn't mind sort of sponsoring me in the hot springs. I could give you a massage with a special discount if you'd like."

Well, a nice hot bath and a massage sounded perfect for the Inuzuka.

XXXXXX

Later that day in the Inuzuka house, two figures appeared at its door along their dogs. Both figures were practically identical if not for the age and size difference. Both had messy spiky brown hair, their clan's trademark fang marks on their cheeks, the slit pupils, nicely toned and slightly muscled bodies with the older one having the signs of a six pack underneath her Jounin vest, and really nice curves with plump derrieres and a nice pair of breasts, the elder woman's being slightly sagged because of age but the younger one's being firm B-cups that supported the white pup using them as his seat inside her jacket. As soon as they entered home they recognized the smell of an outsider covered with that of one of their own. It seemed Hana brought him someone, which was a bit weird considering – "Oooommmmph!" – she was usually very quiet and reserved.

Mother and daughter gave each other looks before rushing to the source of the noise, their living room. As soon as they watched what kind of display was on the couch their mouths almost hit the floor. Hana was sprawled on the couch, her mouth closed as she hummed with pure bliss, her hair being a mess and, even with her clothes intact, the look of pleasure she had on her face was almost sexual. Tsume tried to register everything in her mind, as well as the smells. There was no blood, so her daughter was still a virgin, and no signs of male sweat, but the lingering scent of oil floated around the room.

It seemed that her pup hadn't been defiled or given herself to any male, but the look on her face spoke of pleasure not even the matriarch's former husband had been able to give her.

The youngest Inuzuka girl chuckled as she approached her sister, "So, what part of this is a good example for your little sister Tsuki, nee-chan?" the Inuzuka girl asked as she leaned down to be face to face with her sibling.

Hana let out a pleasured moan, "The part where I met a very kind man who was gentle, caring, and very good at his job…" she got up, stretching her arms with wonderful feelings rushing all over her flesh, "And I must say, I think I paid him too little." She smiled and walked to her room with a sway on her hips because of the pleasure still swirling in her brain.

"Hana." Tsume said, stopping her daughter who for once looked at her with a pleased smile instead of her ever calm face, "Who came here and what did he do?"

"It was a blind masseur and a very good one." The kunoichi hummed in bliss, "His hands were so soft, firm, gentle, and wonderful on my back and shoulders… He even used exotic oils that made my skin feel smooth for the first time in centuries… And… He was also very good at making tea as well as…" she wanted to say he was handsome, but decided to save that for herself, "He was very good company."

Tsume sighed, "Well, it's your money, you know how you spend it. But if this guy's really this good, do you have any idea where I could find him?" she chuckled, "It's been a while since a guy worked stress off me."

Tsuki chuckled, "A really long time." She instantly regretted her words when her mother put her in a choke-hold which Hana took as her cue to leave.

XXXXXX

"Well, making conversation with kind ladies always leads to good things." Naruto said to himself as he walked around the streets with his wallet full and some good information thanks to his conversations with the kunoichi, "**The village hasn't changed much, except for the deaths the masked freak caused using me, no one seems to hold a grudge and you're apparently dead. Heh, can't blame them, but the Hokage must be wondering what happened to me. I'm a mass of living chakra, I only die if you die or, like the bastard tried to do, I can break free if you're in real danger and your seal is weakened.**" Kurama reminded his friend, making the masseur chuckle, '_Then it's a good thing we have the devil's luck and good friends. Heh, I wonder how Fuu-chan is doing along the others._' Kurama agreed, "**Probably fine, but considering the asshole that tried to kill us may still target the other Jinchuuriki, we may have to visit her again soon as well as perhaps meet new ones.**"

"What're you doing here, masseur? Do you have any appointment?" a gruff voice asked the blind man as he found his next destination.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, I was requested to go in here from some of the nice ladies I met at the hot-spring."

The other man glared at the masseur, "You think we'll allow you to enter our manor with those clothes and such filthy feet? Get out! I don't care if you were requested to come in here by our very patriarch, we're not allowing any dirty vagrant like you in the Hyuuga House."

The blond looked down, letting out a mental sigh, but managed a smile and a laugh despite the harsh words, "It's all right. I guess I need a bath and-"

The guards at the large doors to the Hyuuga manor cut him off, "Didn't you listen to us? We don't allow people like you in like that just because of an appointment, not when you're that dirty and-"

Their own words were cut short when something small squeaked out a "Sorry" after having smacked their face into the masseur and running off. The guards grew easily irritable again, "How dare you?!" one of them asked and grabbed Naruto by his gi.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Naruto argued, "I'm blind, I can't see when someone's about to bump into me, so-"

The guards snapped again, "Then you should have stepped out of the way earlier instead of having Hanabi-sama stumble on someone as dirty as you!" The guard holding Naruto raised back his hand, determined to strike the blond man's chakra points in order to leave him with a limp arm as a reminder of never messing with his clan. Naruto let out a perfectly acted scared yelp and tripped on his own feet, rolling around and, due to having the guard's hand still holding his gi, pulled the man with him and made his attacker strike his friend right in the face.

"Watch it!" The other guard growled as he nursed a bleeding nose before rushing at the masseur along his partner. Naruto found a nice rock on his heel and as the guards neared him be used it to trip himself backwards, slamming his right foot and cane on their chins, knocking them down.

The blond groaned in expertly faked pain, "Ow… I'm sorry, I really am, but please let's not fight. I can't fight at all, I'm a blind man, and even if I could fight, what does attacking me mean to you?"

The guards got up, fed up with the man until, "Stand down."

Naruto barely registered two soft but precise strikes at the tailbone of the two guards, paralyzing their legs and making them fall face-first into the ground. The sound of a coat moving in the wind alerted him of the new presence, while the sound of wind being broken by something large announced, along the voice, that his current savior was female and very well-endowed. He could also note the long hair brushing on his face as a pair of soft but strong hands helped him up. He knew to not use chakra to make out the figures of those around him to avoid shinobi going after him, so he developed ways of making their image without it.

The weight and way she carried said weight in her feet told him this girl had a nice hourglass figure with fat in a peach shaped bottom and curvy legs. The way he was lifted spoke of slim but toned arms, and the force he sensed to shift his weight with hers in her gut spoke of a slim waist, really curvaceous hips, and a chest as big as Samui's. She was also smaller than him and, judging by the smell, seemed to have lipstick on. The smaller details like her small and slightly narrow nose could be made with how she breathed calmly, and the bangs brushing her eyebrows said how neatly cut was her hair.

But the air of this lady was far different. She stood on one leg with her hands crossed over her impressive chest and, with how her jacket moved on her torso, Naruto knew she only wore a top that left her slim belly in plain sight. This wasn't a noble girl trained by tradition and rules, this was a rebel. And this rebel seemed to be not too happy about something.

"Instead of fighting this masseur for him having dirty feet, you should've bothered to help my sister." The girl said in a cold tone as she raised a foot and brought in on one guard's knee, making him whimper, "Where's Hanabi-chan? Where did she go?" she asked, obviously enraged despite trying to keep her cold exterior. "If something bad happens to Hanabi-chan I swear your legs will be the least of your worries. Where is she?"

"That way." Naruto said, aiming with his cane to where the little girl had run off to.

The girl pulled her foot form the guard's knee and let out a calm smile as she turned to the masseur, "Thank you. Please, ignore these brutes and carry on your business with my consent, they think that by carrying our clan's name they can walk over others… Idiots, if you want to be superior to someone, be sure you have what it takes to do so: strength to back your own words."

And with that, the girl left.

Naruto and Kurama could agree on one thing: "**Damn.**"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for not putting as many interactions as before. Anyway, yes, Tsuki is a Female Kiba, and that's how I'm handling the Road To Ninja Hinata, as a cold and strong woman with sadism, and a big fondness for her little sister. Protective sibling, yes. Rebellious to her clan's ways, check. Making Naruto gape at how she takes no shit from everyone, I hope I did good.**

**Next chapter will be a little adventure, so to speak, and I'll try to put in as much interactions as I can while keeping this little arc as long as it should be. Hey, don't blame me, Kishimoto made so many characters for the Leaf and he barely uses them in order to have two hundred chapters be centered on Sasuke trying to kill a man whose motivations he never questioned.**

OMAKE – Wandering brings wonders

"Naruto-san, are you sure this is fine? I mean, I don't want to abuse your generosity, and this is perhaps too much. I'm already good enough with my old clothes, even if they're kinda revealing." Fuu, walking along the samurai out of a shopping district, looked half embarrassed and half pleasantly surprised at the beautiful new set of clothes she had. It was a gorgeous white kimono with light blue wave designs at the bottom brim and an orange sash keeping her new clothes closed. Beneath it she had on a pair of black short shorts and black tank top for modesty's sake as well as to prevent perverts for getting to close to her.

The masseur chuckled as he and his new partner walked around town, nearing the docks, "I believe it is fair for you to have a new fresh start. That's why we're here to kill two birds with one stone. You get new clothes and a new life away from dangers, and I go to new places. Now, if only we could find a decent ship to let us go around the world. Ah, where to go in the world is such a thrill when you have no idea, don't you think?"

Fuu smiled, "I guess so, but for me it's more fun because of you, Naruto-san." The girl moved closer to the masseur as the crowd increased in numbers and grabbed his arm to guide him and avoid losing sight of her first, only and most beloved friend. She blushed as he hooked his arm on her own, "So, will we just wander around?"

"It's more fun that way." Naruto replied with a chuckle.

The two finally reached a small tea shop to rest in before going to find a ship that could take them around to see the world. However, as they rested and took a sip of their tea, a loud angry voice made the customers tremble, "Uncle! I knew I'd find you here!" the voice of a teenager exploded at the door of the shop.

A soft, gentle and old laugh responded to the teen, "It's been so long since I've had good tea. It may not be Jasmine Tea, but this one can be special by the hands of those who made it."

The voice of the shop's owner, an elderly lady, chuckled, "Oh you are too kind, handsome."

The teen groaned, "I better leave now. We'll set sail in a few minutes, you either get to the ship before sunset or we're leaving without you."

The elder man sighed, "I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't blame yourself, you're doing your best."

The elder man chuckled, "Hehehe… You think so? Well, I am trying my best, but sometimes I fear I won't see any result."

The samurai smiled as he turned to where he sensed the elder's voice, "I had a good family when I was a child. The man who raised me wasn't even my real father, but he and a friend of mine taught me much. I was always a laidback, carefree lad, but my mentor not only taught me to enjoy life and freedom, but also how to protect it through discipline and how to learn from others."

Fuu smiled, "He did a great job, Naruto-san."

The elder man chuckled, "You're a very kind young man. I wish my nephew was like you, that he could let go of his anger, but that's something he has to do on his own… Hmm…" he looked at Naruto's outfit before letting out a chuckle, "You know, I could always use a masseur, if you'd like a free trip."

Naruto grinned, "I can also play the shamisen if you're interested."

The uncle clapped, "Oh great, the crew and I could always use a new member for our little band. Let me tell you, I am quite the singer, though the captain's no slouch."

Fuu smiled, "So this is why you like to travel and meet people." She said to her blond companion.

Naruto nodded, "The good thing of that is that you're always surprised."

The elder nodded, "Agreed. Anyway, let me introduce myself, considering you'll be working on my old back and along the crew in our nightly concerts, I'm Iroh and the one who yelled at me was my nephew Zuko."

Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto, and this is my partner and assistant Fuu."

"A pleasure to meet you, I hope we can have a fun trip." The girl said with a bow.

**XXXXXX**

**So, yeah, some of these omakes will be crossovers with franchises in which a blind samurai can fit.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING

My friends often tell me, "Swordslinger, you overused bad sexual joke, how can you write so many fics?" To which I reply, "Get back to work or I get out the whip, bitch."

**XXXXXX**

See no pain

"What a strange event." The samurai and blind masseur known as Naruto said as he walked forward in this village he was supposed to have been born to. However, as he kept walking forward, a voice in the back of his head knew there was a bad idea in his skull. That voice was Kurama, "**You sure you don't want to get back to that compound and massage one of those big breasted ladies from the inn? Even I can tell those Hyuuga maidens have no problem keeping their husband near with chesticles of that size.**" Naruto laughed, '_Bluntly honest and true as your thoughts may be, I am still a man of my word and I promised to use my sword to protect others as a samurai, whether I'm still in their ranks or not._' Kurama snorted, "**Maybe you could've stayed there, Mifune would've made you a general and you'd live the life.**" Naruto inwardly shook his head as his smile widened, '_And miss this much adventure?_' The fox sighed but couldn't hold any ill will to his living cage, "**You'd make for pretty good legends and fables were you not such a madman.**"

Kurama actually wanted to know whether Naruto was stupid, brave or completely out of his mind. Considering the young samurai knew what he always messed with took out stupidity from the list, the red fox tried to consider how thin the line between bravery and recklessness with this young man was. Either way, he'd find out soon enough. Both Naruto and Kurama found a certain lingering scent of cinnamon buns and lipstick that belonged to one no bullshit Hyuuga girl they met early today.

Sure enough, they found what Naruto was looking for, "Hanabi-chan!" And she seemed to be in trouble. The blond quickened his pace and sure enough he could listen to crying, it was muffled but it was there. Drops of water stained cloth, so he could guess tears were involved. A shift in weight on the ground signaled that not one but two people were rocking back and forth near him. He found them in an alley. The older Hyuuga girl was holding someone to her chest, which had the smaller girl's sobs muffled into her big sister's jacket.

Staying behind seemed like the best option, so he leaned on a wall and acted casual as both spoke up, "Hinata-nee-san… Nee-san… I…" Hanabi sobbed into her sister's embrace.

Being unable to do much, the older of the pearly eyed girls cooed into her sister's ears, "It's all right, your big sis won't let them hurt or even talk to you like that, Hanabi-chan. You know I love you, right? More than anything or anyone, right?" She grinned and placed her lips on her little sister's forehead, caressing her brown hair, "I made sure they paid for trying to call you weak, I promised I'd kill them if they once again dared to push you too far into your training, and I will carry my threats should those old farts think they will ever take you away from me." She said in a strange mixture of her sadistic and angry tone that commanded fear from her guards mixed with actual concern and even motherly love for her young sibling. Not like she was a big sister trying to keep Hanabi safe, but like a mother wanting to see her child grow happy.

Hanabi sniffed and wiped the tears off her eyes, pushing herself from her sister, "I… I don't want you in trouble… The elders say I have to be as strong as you, stronger than any other Hyuuga my age, because you don't follow their rules and I must hold their traditions…" She looked down, defeated, "I can't beat you, I'm still training, but they want me to already surpass you… Nee-san, why? I hate it!" the girl stomped on her foot, tears staining the dirt once again, "They make it so that you're the bad one and I must beat you but… but I don't want to!"

Two hands held Hanabi's shoulders as her sister whispered into her ear, "It's all right. I don't plan on letting anyone beat me, not until I become matriarch and make sure you're happy. Those old coots can try and force me to marry some bastard of their liking; I'll beat the snot out of him and then take those idiots out of our lives… I promise I'll kick their asses extra hard for you."

A chuckle was heard from the little girl's mouth, "You promise?" She asked as she looked up, holding her pinky finger for a pinky promise.

Smirking, those purple painted lips of Hinata's replied truthfully as she moved her sister's hand down, "I don't promise, I'll make it happen."

Looking up now with a smile, Hanabi asked, "So, what happened after I left?"

The smirk of a sadist appeared on Hinata's face, "Let's say the fool who hurt you won't be able to piss without seeing blood in his toilet."

Naruto sighed deeply, '_My, my, this girl's actually as scary as she is a loving and caring sister… Must be nice, to have someone like that as a sibling._' Kurama face-pawed, voicing his thoughts, "**So we came all this way for nothing.**" The blond was about to reply when listening to a sharp gasp, '_Maybe not._' He stepped into the alley the sisters had been in, speaking up, "Hello? Is everything all right?" He casually asked with his head up and a very concerned face.

"Oh, it's you, masseur." Hinata said as she held her sister in one arm, her other on the little girl's side, "I'm sorry, but this isn't the time."

"Maybe I can help." The blond offered, disliking that feeling of being useless.

The pearly eyed kunoichi thought about it for a second before looking at her sister whose side in her palm was sore and red, "Hanabi-chan's been hurt badly, if you're a masseur could you help me with her arm?" The blond nodded and walked to them, guiding himself with the wall of the alley and a hand up for Hinata to reach and pull him, "Here, her right arm. She's got a nasty bruise, if you can help with that I'll be thankful. I'll take care of her left side."

Naruto frowned as he held the girl's arm. Even if she was around fourteen with her bigger sister obviously being sixteen despite both showing signs of an early and generous puberty, he could tell that the younger Hyuuga got hurt real bad. From her muscles alone he could tell someone had hit her hard with the sole intention of hurting her. He could sense how Hinata had unlocked the sealed chakra points, but the strikes were aimed at the girl's flesh. He got to work, using his fingers and an almost invisible amount of chakra to work on the bruise. Listening to the young girl sigh in relief brought some joy to him, but it still worried him.

"Who did this to her?" he finally asked, "These strikes were meant to leave a mark and pain for quite a while. Even expert masseurs would take time to heal these."

Hinata growled, "It's… perhaps best that you don't know, masseur. But let's say I made the one responsible learn to never repeat it." He knew she meant every word; after all he had listened to her.

However, before they could reply, Hanabi yanked herself from their arms and walked off once both were finished, "Nee-san… I really want to thank you for everything so I'll get stronger, I swear… For now, just… just leave me alone." And with that she ran off. Hinata tried to reach her, but her voice was caught in her throat. The remaining Hyuuga growled and turned around to the wall, instantly leaving her knuckles imprinted on it which managed to make the blond step back for safety's sake.

"All I can do is hurt those who try to hurt her, and yet they still do so... Kind of pathetic, aren't I?" She sighed now that she had calmed down, leaning on the wall before turning to the masseur, "Anyway, I suppose I owe you my thanks."

Naruto bowed, "No need, it's the special offer for today, anyone with a bruise gets free treatment."

The girl laughed, "Thanks… So, what can I do for you? I do owe you for helping my sister. Or…" here she turned with her Byakugan activated, making Naruto feel an oppressive aura around him, "You could tell me why you have a sword hidden in your cane…"

"You knew and still let me step closer to you?" he asked while keeping his cane in both hands.

She pushed herself off the wall and smirked at him, hands on her hips, "I saw that you wanted to truly help Hanabi-chan, besides, even with that sword you keep hidden, your chakra levels are… unusual. To put it simple, your chakra's too low, even lower than a teammate of a cousin of mine who was born with a disability and is forced to use taijutsu. But the way you moved around those guards, you're not some simple wandering masseur playing fool, are you?"

"So, again I ask, why let me be close to you?" he replied.

Another laugh left those purple colored lips, "I told you, I sensed no ill-intent from you, not even an ounce of bloodlust… And yet, I am curious how a man like you moves with such skills and not a single intent on drawing blood. You could say I'd like the… experience." She finished with a breath of clear blissful interest. "I only wish to better myself, and you do seem like a good sparring partner with what I've seen."

The masseur moved around her, cane still in both hands, "I guess we can settle that, if only we can have our meeting be a little more private."

Hinata showed one of her most pleased smirks, "You have an hour to get to get to the forest, I will find you there so please do your best to be punctual."

Bowing, Naruto replied, "Not a second later."

With that, the kunoichi left in a whirl of wind and leaves, making the blond and his partner sigh, "**I told you, we should've stayed in the compound with the other large breasted Hyuuga women.**" Naruto sighed in his head, '_Look at it this way, I have someone to spar, and I hear Hyuuga shinobi are good at being defensive so she may keep me on my toes._' Kurama snarled, "**You and I know you could beat her in a second if you went all out with the chakra I keep storing for you. Seriously, only reason you're not found is because you want to avoid using it in fights. I know you're a samurai, but it'll still give you an edge.**" Naruto chuckled, '_If I live by the sword, I'll die by the sword, that's the code of the samurai. The only way I'd use chakra would be if my enemy actually forced me to be stronger._' The kitsune sighed again, "**I'm still wondering how nuts you and your entire family tree is.**"

With a laugh as his only reply, the blond kept moving in the village.

XXXXXX

"Damn it, we may have to act sooner than later." A voice whispered to another in the middle of the dark forest of the Leaf.

"Don't you remember what Mizuki told us? We wait, he gets us the big price he promised, and then we have a fucking party celebrating how much of an idiot he is by believing his seal works."

"Orochimaru-sama said it was a very unstable prototype, so who knows what'll happen."

"Stop being such a pussy and get your act together. We're going in either way, and then we're going out before the sun sets."

"Fine, though it's a shame the Jinchuuriki died. Orochimaru-sama could've used the poor bastard stuck with that beast or used the monster to destroy the place."

"Yeah, it's kind of a shame. Still, if the Jinchuuriki was alive then he'd have been targeted and who knows if he'd still be alive."

"True. Let's get this over with now."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto decided that the best course of action before a duel with a kunoichi was to stuff his face with a fine meal. Never fight on an empty stomach was one of the rules in life that the samurai took to heart and that Yugito could attest to herself after watching him devour half the festival's food in one night. So he sat peacefully at a nice stand, waiting for his order to come as the lovely chef smiled and laughed at his kind words while her father prepared the noodles. It also helped that he was playing the shamisen with a melody he learned in his travels.

"What did you say the song's name was?"

"Binks no Sake, Ayame-san." The masseur said with a bow to the polite and cheerful woman.

The brown haired chef smiled, looking at the handsome masseur who cradled his musical instrument while waiting for his noodles, playing such a beautiful and heartfelt song while they worked which served to energize her and her father, "It sure is a strange piece. It makes me feel happy and yet also a bit melancholic, like I'm remembering times of the past. Who taught it to you?"

Naruto laughed, "A cheerful musician from a strange crew. He said he wanted to play it again for his friend, a whale." He said truthfully while playing his shamisen and trying hard not to drool at the smell of those noodles.

The old chef, Ichiraku, laughed, "A whale? Well, you sure met some weird friends traveling, masseur. You're also very familiar to an old customer I had years ago. Did you know the Fourth Hokage was a fan of noodles, he and this beautiful Uzumaki woman, Kushina, loved to come here every single day and left us with barely enough noodles for two bowls when they were done? They did pay well, and you look kinda like Minato-san."

"Hahaha… Then I'm glad my friend recommended me this place." Naruto said truthfully, making Kurama smile. "So, I really do look like the Yondaime?"

Ayame chuckled, "You're actually better looking in my opinion. I prefer my guys less girly and you're quite ripped."

The blond burst in laughter, "Bluntly honest, aren't you, Ayame-san? Hahahaha… All right, I'm more pumped for that ramen! How's it going, Ichiraku-san?"

"Here it is, pork and miso." The old man said with a smile as he handed the blond his order which Naruto happily wolfed down at a rate than made Teuchi laugh, "Hahahaha! Never seen an appetite like that since Kushina herself! You sure you're not related to them?"

"Well…" Naruto said between mouthfuls, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled widely, "Maybe?"

Teuchi laughed, "I'm afraid it couldn't be… I mean, we never knew what happed to them after they died when the Kyuubi appeared. I actually feel sorry for their unborn baby… Whoever that kid was he could've lived here and be loved by two great shinobi as his parents."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, it's a shame." He sighed but kept up his smile, "Your ramen's great, I must say. It's the first time I taste something so great."

Ayame smiled at the more cheerful conversation, "It's a family recipe, we got to make it good to get clients, don't we?"

Slurping the last of the noodles and then gulping the soup, Naruto was happy to agree. But before he could someone else appeared, "The usual, please."

Ayame was surprised, "Kakashi-san, you're early today? Weren't you supposed to train your team."

The masked man gave her an eye-smile, "I lost myself in the road of life."

Teuchi scoffed, "Those kids will kill you one of these days… Anyway, pork and miso like Minato liked it, right?"

The Jounin nodded and as he knew he would wait he turned to look for something to catch his attention considering that Ayame and Teuchi would kick his ass out if he read his Icha Icha Paradise in their stand. You could imagine his shock when a lookalike of his now late master sat by his side inhaling noodles. Kakashi instantly bolted up to his feet, his back glued to the wall as he stared at the masseur. Naruto for his part raised a brow, but shrugged it off and turned back to his second bowl of ramen.

After a brief pause, Naruto spoke up, "I know you're staring at me, Kakashi-san." He said and patted the side of the counter the man had been at, "How about you sit and tell me what's your problem? I may be blind, but I can tell when someone's had years taken from them because of a scare."

"A-All right…" the Jounin sighed and sat before turning to the chefs, "You…" they nodded, and so he turned to the blond, "So… Who are you?"

"I believe it's proper to introduce yourself first." Naruto said, trying to grab a boiled egg in his bowl.

"Sorry, it's just… you look too much like my former sensei." Kakashi confessed.

"You were Minato-san's student?" Naruto asked without missing a beat as he finally caught the egg, once he put it in his mouth, chewed on it and swallowed it, he continued, "I've been told I look like him. Interesting, I must say, but I'm from Iron Country."

Kakashi sighed, looking down, "Sorry, for, well… being this weird. He was dear to me, like a parent. Once my father died he trained me along my friends… He even asked me to be his son's teacher like I was part of his family or the like… I made it to Jounin for him and was happy to have him as my sensei. But then the Kyuubi happened and him and many others were gone."

"Do you resent anything?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

The silver haired man chuckled, "I resent myself for being a weak brat… I couldn't do a thing that night save watch how people died… Many people wanted to blame the fox but, in reality, that should have never happened."

"How?" Naruto asked, now intrigued as he grabbed more noodles.

Kakashi sighed, "The council may call me a fool for thinking this, but I still look for clues in that area where the fight took place. After sensei died we searched all around for him and Kushina, and I know someone attacked them, that someone else was there forcing them to fight and put themselves in danger while the fox ran free. I… I should've been there, if anything to have used my life for theirs."

Naruto blew on his noodles, before speaking the truth, "You're a pathetic man." He said with a smile.

The cooks and the cyclops looked at him in shock at his words, "What? How can you say something so cruel?! Two people died, so what's wrong with wanting them to still be here?" the Jounin asked in anger.

The blind man chuckled, keeping his good humor even if his words were harsh, "You're here, telling your sorrows to a complete stranger just because you weren't at someplace you wanted to be? Do you know what that's like for me? I never know what's happening to those who I've met and left. Some of them may be in trouble, and the sad part is I may never know for I couldn't be able to see them… And yet, I meet a man who cries about being unable to be where he wanted to be in the past… Pathetic…" he quickly slurped his noodles before continuing, "If you're going to mop how you missed a chance to be somewhere, why are you wasting someone else's time telling them your pains when you could finally move? Don't you have students to teach? What good is a teacher who cries about the past for them?"

The silver haired man growled, but looked at his tightened fist, "I guess you're right…" He turned around, before stopping and putting money on the counter, "That's for my bowl, give it to him." He aimed a finger at the masseur, "It was… interesting talking to you." He said truthfully. Kakashi couldn't make it, but this guy, the way he spoke felt too personal to him, like it was meant to be said by this one masseur to him.

Naruto smiled and played with the remains of his ramen, "Next time we meet, try not to be so gloom, it sours my noodles."

As Kakashi left with a whirl of wind and leaves, Ayame gasped, "Don't you think you were too cruel? He lost the only man he saw as a father after his own passed away."

The blond chuckled, "Ayame-san, the world's crueler with the blind. We're not even aware of what surrounds us, so we have to see inside ourselves and others… and sometimes what's inside others is really scary."

Naruto spent the rest of his meal in silence, and then he finally paid for it with a smile before moving forward and wondering where he should go before his meeting with Hinata.

XXXXX

Later, deep in the forest, little Hanabi Hyuuga sighed in relief, she had made it. "Don't worry, nee-san, I'll be strong enough to make sure you don't worry about me. This isn't a promise, because I'll make it happen." She said aloud to give herself a boost in confidence as she walked forward. But just as she moved out of her hiding spot, she bumped the second time that day with an "Eep!" of surprise. She looked up and was surprised at who she crashed into twice that day. It was the masseur that had helped her injured side; he didn't look at all bothered by her bump, but he did seem concerned for something else.

"Sorry." the girl said and ran off. She moved quickly around the man, getting deeper into the woods and soon found who had called her and others. She had finally arrived, finding a cabin where the others were reunited.

"Ah, Hanabi, glad to see you made it on time. I was worried, but at least everyone's here." Said her teacher and instructor with a grin, "Anyway, I hope you did keep this a secret since this is a special training only those who've trained hard like you can achieve and, well, it's not approved by the Hokage."

"Why would the old fart keep it a secret?" asked the only other student beside Hanabi, Konohamaru. She did note something different in him, his cap was gone and he seemed more… confident. It was strange but he was serious in a way that made Hanabi unable to keep herself from poking her fingers as she spoke next.

"Konohamaru-san is right, sensei, if this is for advanced students like us, even if we're mostly trained in private, why would the Hokage ban it?"

Her sensei gave her a wild grin, "Because it's a little tour I couldn't do on my own, not without proper tributes for Orochimaru-sama."

The two kids stepped back at the mention of the corrupt Sanin, "Mizuki-sensei…? Are you kidding?"

The silver haired Chunin grinned wider and snapped his fingers. Instantly several shinobi without a headband or any distinctive symbol or trait surrounded the duo and held them captive. He grinned more at that, "Unfortunately for you, kiddies, Orochimaru only needs the Hyuuga bloodline, but considering our little Honorable Grandson is here, I wonder what the old fart would give… if I send him your ear." The man pulled out a kunai and stepped closer to the boy. Konohamaru, however, gritted his teeth and did something very brave, and very stupid. With his one free leg he let the Chunin get closer to plant his toes firmly in the traitor's man-purse. Mizuki gasped and fell to the ground, gasping for air as his face changed colors. That was until he snapped, looking at Konohamaru with pure rage in his eyes despite the need to puke.

Hanabi watched in horror how the man back-handed the boy, making blood come out of the kid's nose and mouth. She tried to wiggle out of the shinobi's grip and help but she was still training and these guys were Chunin or perhaps Jounin level. She cried her partner's name as Mizuki roughly held the boy by his chin and pulled the kunai closer to his ear.

"You're too loud."

Mizuki stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see a blind man walking with a red cane guiding him. The man was blind and had his blond head hung low. Konohamaru recognized him instantly while Hanabi was having trouble to believe the man had arrived so quickly. She had run, and despite still not being even a genin she could sense that this man had no chakra, so she wondered how he got there in such a short amount of time when she left him in the dust. Naruto for his part stopped once he got to the middle of the clearing, holding his cane in both hands, his thumb caressing the grooves of the handle.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mizuki asked, reaching back for one of his Fuma shuriken.

Naruto chuckled, "I was wandering around and wondered, what was that stench in the air…" he let out a hearty laugh, "I guess it's you, because the stench of a traitor is the stench of blood and filth."

The traitorous Chunin threw his shuriken at the man, only to gasp as the blond just leaned his head to the side, avoiding the strike but failing to notice the string attaching the large shuriken to Mizuki. With a quick yank the flying weapon moved back to the blind man's head. All that was heard was a metallic click, and the shuriken fell besides the blond, right at his feet.

"The fuck?!" Mizuki asked in disbelief.

Naruto cackled, "What's wrong? I felt a breeze around me. Don't tell me you're scared of a little wind."

Before he could attack again, Mizuki had his wrist stopped by the shinobi who were helping him on his scheme, "This guy's way outta your league, even with your cursed seal."

Naruto thanked his ears, his hearing heightened by his blindness, "Interesting name, lady."

Said lady wasn't so happy, "Don't you think for a fucking second we'll be holding back because you're a blind cunt. You still have time to run with your cock attached to your hairy balls."

The blond man's face changed to one of worry, "My, my… A young lady using such language? I fear you were never taught manners, were you?"

"Kiss the darkest part of my fucking ass you man-whore! I heard of you in the village dicking all those stupid fat-breasted sluts!"

"I'm a masseur, I only please women with my hands." Naruto said, keeping his cool all the time which did serve to amaze the other men despite their female companion's pouty mouth.

"I'm going to use your own prick and shove it up your ass to please you then."

"Tayuya, you're getting too carried away with your insults. Besides, this guy has no chakra, so one of us should do."

"Fine, suck his dick, fat-ass." The woman, Tayuya, said with a growl and crossed arms.

Naruto for his part held up his cane at his side in one hand, the other hovering over his sword's handle. "I'm going to have to make this quick, ladies and gentlemen. I was supposed to have a date here, but I guess I'll have to make a lady wait for once."

One of the shinobi holding he kids grinned, "You have no idea who you're up against, you blind fool. We're the Sound Four, Orochimaru-sama's elite. What makes you think you have a chance against us?"

To their shock, Naruto laughed, "You're with that snake?! Hahahaha… Okay, I'm not going to kill all of you then. I've been chasing him for a while." The blond kept his ground but his posture changed. This time the masseur put his cane to his brown gi's belt, keeping it secured like a sword's sheath before he pulled out the blade, holding it in both hands, "I guess I won't hold back this time."

Jirobo himself stepped back, "W-Wait… Didn't Kimimaro said he once faced a blond samurai in Iron Country…? Someone that actually impressed him with his swordplay."

Naruto grinned, "Oh, you know him? It's a bit sad, but I couldn't really fight him before he had to run off. He may have been sick, but he was a good swordsman, and his bloodline was fun to fight."

The Sound shinobi had their eyes going wide at the revelation. The larger member of the Sound Four slammed his fists into the earth and heaved two dumpling shaped rocks at him with a brief yell, Naruto merely walked towards the boulders, his sword swinging once and twice through the air. Around him fall four perfectly cut slabs, his calm expression never once changing. Jirobo took a step forward and then slammed his palms onto the ground, a huge dome of rock forming over Naruto's body. It stayed put for a few seconds, before a white line was seen appearing around the dome in a perfect diameter, said line glowed briefly and an explosion of rock surged up. Naruto lightly jumped off of small pebbles, ascending into the air gracefully before without warning he landed before the shinobi.

"Let me tell you two very important things." Naruto said as his expression turned serious, his eyes now shut while his mop of hair obscured the top of his face. He held up the sword with the handle besides his head and the tip aimed at the five shinobi and their hostages, "One, I'm too kind to let others feel pain, so you will die before feeling my blade splitting you in two. And two, I don't take kindly to people looking down on me."

For the first time in a very long time the elite Sound shinobi felt something only their master Orochimaru could put them through: fear.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter will have a serious fight and some revelations. Sorry for taking some obvious routes with Miyuki but, well, why fix what isn't broken and makes it easier to get to a good fight? I do feel this chapter was a bit weak on the interactions, but trust me it could've been worse, I edited it several times when using really desperate ideas better left unknown.**

OMAKE - How legends begin

Before ever leaving his village, Naruto was known for many things among the ranks of the samurai, years before taking on his journey around the world. Here a younger Naruto in his middle teenage years walked clad in the standard Iron Country samurai uniform, but only from the waist down. On top of his body he wore only a black tank top with his arms showing some gashes. His hair was still in a top knot ponytail and his eyes were covered by a bandana designed to look like a domino's mask. It made it hard to tell if he was blind or not, but here he was, holding a random katana with a red handle and a simple square golden guard while his opponent looked lazily at him.

"You're the last remaining samurai here. I must say your skills are commendable if only because the other Sound shinobi haven't finished you off."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm too stubborn to die… But don't say it like that. My comrades aren't dead, they're taking out the civilians you and Orochimaru have been terrorizing." He listened carefully as his opponent moved, instantly both of them were circling around each other as the blond held his sword in both hands, "I will commend you, though, shinobi-san. You managed to break through my armor and forced me to let go of the weight. But now I can move a bit faster."

His opponent replied in a dead monotone, "It may be that way, but I need no armor. You can try to strike me, samurai, but now you're exposed."

The two rushed at each other, Naruto grunting as his katana clashed against bone swords. He grunted when forced to spin on his toes and avoid the ribs of his opponent shooting out of his chest to try to skewer him. Using the opening the blond swung his blade, but the shinobi's arm was then coated in bone to keep the sword from cutting flesh.

"An interesting bloodline you have, shinobi-san." Naruto grunted before kicking his enemy in the gut to put some distance between them, some joy felt as he heard the shinobi grunt from the strike, "Mind telling me your name?" the blond samurai asked as he got into every samurai's standard stance.

The shinobi narrowed his eyes but watching the blond youth's calm stance he replied while taking out his spine to use as a whip-sword, "I'm Kimimaro, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Naruto, just Naruto, and the pleasure's mine too." the blond gripped his blade tighter and gave his opponent a friendly grin, "Now… Let's dance!"

A day was heard after that battle, how a lone samurai all alone fought against a true monster. The legends would conclude that the samurai and his enemy either couldn't keep on fighting or, for those who were nearer to the battle, that the samurai let his opponent retreat because the monster was sick. Many wondered why, but some believed it was because the samurai wanted a rematch later on.

To this day, one shinobi who barely lived laid in his bed, chuckling to himself, "I wonder when will we have our rematch, Naruto."

**XXXXXX**

**Sorry for the cheesy OMAKE, but it'll be developed much later when I show everything that happened. Hope you enjoyed the chapter overall.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
